The Serpent Princess and the Boy next door
by TessaMary-Gray
Summary: What if Betty is the girl from the wrong side of the tracks and Jughead is the perfect boy next door? – aka Alice Cooper never left the Southside and the Southside Serpents, but FP did and is living on the Northside. Riverdale AU, where some things stay the same, but others are completly changed. Still Bughead. Probably Varchie.
1. Chapter 1: The first Day

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day

Betty sighed, why on earth did her parents need to move to that new house? Sure, it was a nice house, better than where they lived before, even though it was smaller.  
But after her sister, Polly had run away with that Blossom boy (Betty knew Polly was fine, pregnant and happily engaged) her parents wanted a "fresh start". Whatever that means.  
They were still Southside Serpents. Even part of the gang leaders, so it wasn't like fleeing their old lives.  
And if she didn't need to switch schools for the new year Betty would've been happy over the moving. But now she needed to go to Riverdale High instead of Southside High. Maybe her mother was afraid that she would get pregnant too if she stayed at Southside High. At which it was normal that a few of the older girls got pregnant every year.  
Ironically Polly got pregnant from a Boy who went to Riverdale High. And not just anybody but Jason Blossom. Son of the Blossoms, the richest family in town.

But who was she kidding, she had no other choice. So, she got ready for her first day at Riverdale High. Her mother had gone shopping with her to get some new clothes that were fitting for her new school. As if something was wrong with the clothes she normally wore.  
As she put on her ripped jeans, a black shirt with a V neck, that didn't reveal too much, she rolled her eyes. Toni would laugh if she saw her dressed that modest. She also put a bandana around her head to keep her blond hair from falling into her face and did her make up.  
Her make-up stayed the same as always, winged eyeliner with a grey shade around her eyes, letting them seem even greener than they were. She smiled a little as she put on her biker boots and the leather Jacket. Sadly, one without a Serpent on it. She couldn't wait to get her own Serpent Jacket. It wouldn't be that long anymore, she was nearly sixteen and old enough to join.  
Toni had gotten her Jacket (and Tattoo) this summer, just a few weeks ago and was beaming with pride. Betty smiled as she thought back to the initiation of her best friend.

A little later she walked towards Riverdale High. Her father had dropped her off, not wanting her to take the motorbike to school. For whatever reason, she hadn't really listened. The bag draped over her shoulder, hands deep in the pockets of her Jacket and a cold expression on her face as she walked through the front door. She could feel the other students staring at her as she walked by like she was some sort of alien.  
Letting out a sigh she shook her head and walked to the headmaster's office. She hated being the new girl and felt a little like a freak. Out of place at this oh so nice school and all those kids from the good neighborhoods.  
After the little chat with the headmaster, she and the other new girl needed to wait outside the office for the guy who should show them around.  
Betty looked at the other girl. She had black hair and was dressed in an expensive looking designer dress, wearing high heels and a pearl necklace. Typical princess Betty thought.  
"I guess you are the new girls?", a boy with a huge grin walked right up to them. Betty could hold back rolling her eyes. She knew him, it was Kevin Keller, son of the Town's Sheriff, who would love to lock up all the Serpents.  
Great. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her. As many pride, she had for the Serpents and where she actually belonged, but somehow, she felt like it wasn't exactly the best idea to show that pride here. At least not yet. Even though she really would've loved to tease and annoy all this o so good Northside kids.  
"We are.", the raven-haired girl said, shaking his hand, "Veronica Lodge." She smiled at him.  
"Kevin Keller.", he introduced himself, "and I guess you must be Elizabeth?" he asked Betty.  
"Betty.", she corrected him but nodded, ignoring his hand and leaving her arms crossed in front of her chest. Keeping her cold expression and distance. Trying to push away the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.  
She didn't want to make friends here. She was here because she had no other choice and had tried to talk her parents out of it. Tried to stay at Southside High even if she lived in the area that "belonged" to Riverdale High. But she had no success, so she decided to stay distant to everyone. She had enough friends.  
Kevin kept smiling. "Welcome to Riverdale High, Betty, Veronica."  
Veronica smiled back, while Betty was still wishing the day would go by or that she was back at Southside High with her friends. She missed Toni and the others. Even Sweet Pea, who tried to hit on her nearly every time they saw each other.  
She missed being herself and she hated that knot of anxiety that kept her stomach tense, after only 20 Minutes at the new school. She kinda knew she didn't need to pretend to be someone else, but lesser connections here would be better and safer. And anyway, she was from the Southside, all these spoiled Northside kids didn't want to know her, so why bother and in the worst case be pushed away again after they found out who she really was.  
Kevin showed them the school, giving a few explanations. The girls followed him around the halls and finally in class.  
Non-surprisingly the lessons at Riverdale High where quieter and the students paid attention to what the teacher said. Not that Betty didn't have paid attention to the lessons at Southside High. Her mother had a strange sense of being a strict parent. On the one hand one of the leaders of the local biker gang and on the other hand expecting only the best grades and perfect behavior from their daughters. Probably another reason why she was so eager that Betty went to Riverdale High, expecting her to get a better education.

The morning went by slowly. At lunchtime, Kevin dragged Betty and Veronica with him. Well dragged only Betty since Veronica followed him happily, talking with him over everything as if they knew each other for years.  
They sat down on one of the tables on the school ground. Betty deep in her thoughts, checking her phone and answering Toni's texts, when Kevin tipped her shoulder. She looked up and saw two guys sitting down on the other side of the table. She took a little sharp breath as she recognized the redhead.  
It was Archie, her childhood friend. They lost contact when her parents came out of jail and she moved back to the Southside, after staying with her grandparents. She also remembered the other guy vaguely, he was Archie's next-door neighbor who moved there just a couple of months before she left.  
"Our two newest members," Kevin told the guys, "Veronica" he pointed to his left where Veronica sat smiling at the two boys "and Betty.", Archie said instead of Kevin.  
"Uhm, yes." Kevin looked confused from Archie to Betty. Archie was smiling at Betty. "Long time no see.", he said to her. Betty nodded "yeah, it's been a while."  
"and these are Archie", Kevin pointed at the redhead, "and Jughead.", he pointed at the other one, explaining it more to Veronica than Betty.  
Veronica smiling "Nice to meet you."  
"So you guys know each other?" Kevin looked from Archie to Betty.  
Archie nodded smiling. "We do. We were friends in kindergarten and I think the first two years of elementary school."  
"Huh…" Kevin looked at Betty, he went to kindergarten with Archie too but didn't remember her.  
"She was the girl who always had a ponytail." Archie clarified.  
"Ahh… yes." Kevin nodded, "sorry I forgot."  
Betty just shrugged. "It's been long ago." She looked a moment at Kevin and turned her attention back to her phone. Toni was complaining how boring it was without her, a little grin sneaked on Betty's face.  
Veronica watched the exchange interested, smiling brightly at the two boys. "Jughead…" she said the name slowly, "not a name you hear often, or at all."  
Jughead chuckled, "Yeah…", he just shrugged and continued eating his food.  
Veronica raised an eyebrow but also got back to her lunch, chatting with Archie and Kevin. Betty still just looking on her phone and Jughead eating in silence but glancing every now and then and the blond girl across the table. Something seemed off with her like she was hiding something. He could see a spark in her eyes as long as she was texting. Something that fast disappeared when she was looking up.

After the last period, Betty left the school. Glad she got away without being dragged to Pop's by Kevin, who convinced Veronica and Archie to spend the afternoon there. She hadn't expected to meet someone she knew here. Or even someone who remembers her, and she totally forgot about Archie in the past years.  
"Hey girl." Sher heard a familiar voice call her, as she walked down the front stairs of the school building. She looked up and saw Toni leaning on her motorbike. Sweet Pea and two other young Serpents next to her.  
With a smile she walked up to them, the knot in her stomach slowly relaxing. Not noticing Kevin, Archie and Veronica coming out of the school.  
Greeting Toni with a quick kiss and the others with the typical Serpent handshake, she relaxed immediately, becoming herself again, laughing bright over something Toni said.  
To be said Toni wasn't her girlfriend or something, she was definitely into boys, but it had just gotten a habit to say hello like this. Taking Toni's spare helmet, she and the other Serpents drove off. The big patches on the backs of the others jackets good visible for everyone near them.  
Kevin, Archie, and Veronica watched them drive away.  
"She's a Serpent now.", Archie looked at Kevin "so she disappeared to the Southside all those years ago."  
"A what?", Veronica looked confused.  
"Southside Serpent.", Jughead walking up to them. "It's the local biker gang from the Southside."  
"aha." Veronica still looking after the bikes even though they long disappeared.  
Kevin nodded, "My Dad says they are mostly criminals and drug dealers."  
Archie sighed, "great new friend you brought us, Kev."  
"She's your childhood friend," Kevin answered in defense.  
Veronica shrugged "maybe she's not a part of them, they wore different jackets than her."  
"Or maybe she just wouldn't be allowed here with a Serpent jacket." Archie looked skeptical. He had really liked her as a child. She was always smiling and seeing the best in other people. He asked himself what had changed her so much. She seemed so different now.  
"Maybe she's here to steal Reggie's drug clients." Jughead deadpanned leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah probably.", Archie shrugged, "are you coming with us to Pop's Jug?"  
Jughead shacked his head "Not today Arch, I need to go back to the Blue and Gold editing some articles." He nodded to the others and went back inside the school.  
The three left and spent the afternoon at Pop's.

* * *

 **Hey Guys.  
This is my first AU FanFic. I hope you like it.  
I try to keep the characters as original to the TV series as possibles but with the different setting, it's not always possible. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pop's

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 2: Pop's

The next school day went by just as slowly as the first. At lunch, Betty sat down outside. Enjoying being alone she even relaxed a little, the knot in her stomach wasn't that tight at the moment. Even if that only lasted for about two minutes.  
"Betty Cooper." A sharp voice behind her.  
She turned around, a girl with long red hair stood in front of her.  
Cheryl Blossom. Betty knew who she was. They had met in summer. Both helped their sibling to get away. They hadn't talked much. But Betty knew a few things from Polly about Cheryl. Mostly that a lot of people thought she was, what you could call a _real bitch_.  
"Cheryl Blossom," Betty said slowly.  
"Huh. I would've guessed you'd have forgotten about me." Cheryl watched her, head tilted to one side.  
"Like that's possible" Betty rolled her eyes slightly.  
"Hm." Cheryl watched her scrutinizing.  
"What do you want Cheryl," Betty asked, slightly annoyed, her fists clenching slightly.  
In that moment Kevin, Veronica, Archie, and Jughead came and sat down at her table. They stopped talking and watched curiously what Betty had to do with Cheryl.  
Cheryl looked a moment at Betty, then at the others who sat down beside her.  
"Nevermind." And with those words, she turned around and left. But not without looking back at Betty over her shoulder for a second.  
Betty shook her head slightly, that girl had nerves. They both had been part of the towns biggest drama of the past years, maybe even in forever. And now she'd come up to her like this. Not even trying to be subtle.  
This summer two teenagers, one from each side of the town had run off together. Jason and Polly, the Romeo and Juliet of Riverdale. Left without a word or note. Just a letter to each family about a month later that they were alright.  
And still, no one knew about the role Betty and Cheryl had played in that drama. They had promised not to tell anyone. Especially since both parents would freak out about it.  
"What was that about?" Veronica looked nosy at Betty who turned around again and was just about to drink something.  
Betty shrugged.  
"Maybe she thought Betty knows something about Jason.", Jughead watched Betty closely, seeing the little change in her expression before she went back to the cold expression she tried to keep steady through the day.  
"Why should Betty know something about Jason?" Archie asked confused.  
"Wait...Cooper…" Kevin mumbled, he looked at Betty like he just solved a puzzle. "Polly is your sister."  
Betty just nodded, not liking where this conversation was headed and wished she could be somewhere else or at least alone again. If they kept on asking questions her anxiety just would grow.  
"Wait, Polly…", Archie still hadn't got it completely.  
"The girl Jason ran off with." Jughead helped. "So, your sister ran off with Jason Blossom." He kept looking at Betty.  
"Guys.", Veronica interrupted them before Betty could say or do something. "New in town. Remember?" She pointed at herself "would someone explain what this is all about?"  
"Right, you don't know about the towns summer drama." Kevin looked at her, smiling.  
"And the gossiping begins," Jughead mumbled.  
Kevin rolled his eyes and started explaining the whole thing to Veronica.  
Betty sat silently beside them. Eating her lunch. Suppressing any emotions and the tighter getting knot in her stomach.  
Jughead watched Betty carefully without her noticing. Tried to see through her mask and catch the emotions she hid while Kevin spoke about her sister.

In the afternoon Betty sat at Pop's with Toni. Much more relaxed, laughing and joking with her best friend. Still a bit concerned why Cheryl had tried to talk to her. She already had sent Polly a text, asking if everything was okay or if something happened, but so far, she'd gotten no answer.

"Come on, tell me something about Riverdale High," Toni asked after a little, taking some fries and eating them.  
"There's not much to tell. It's quieter and not Ghoulies." She smirked a bit. "but no Serpents either…." She sighed.  
Toni grabbed her hand over the table. "No Ghoulies sounds great. I think they're actually wondering where you've disappeared to." She chuckled.  
Betty rolled her eyes "as if. They're probably happy. Especially Sam… is she still that annoying little bitch?"  
Toni nodded. "Yep. Same as always."  
Betty leaned back in the booth. Taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. Enjoying the quiet moment.  
They heard the door ring. New customers came, old ones left.  
"Betty." A familiar voice made Betty look up.  
"Oh, hi Veronica." She said, looking at the raven-haired and seeing Archie standing behind her.  
Toni raised an eyebrow as she saw Veronica, but checking her out nevertheless.  
"She's hot." She whispered to Betty as Veronica walked towards them, Archie following her.  
Betty rolled her eyes again. Not knowing how often she'd done that in the past two days.  
"Mind if we join you two?" Veronica asked lightly.  
"Uhm, no." Toni slightly confused but made room for Veronica who slid into the booth next to her.  
Betty made room for Archie as he sat down. Similar confused as Toni but also a bit annoyed. She had to see them at school, why here too?  
"I'm Veronica and this is Archie." Veronica introduced them to Toni as Betty still didn't say a word.  
"Toni." Toni smiled a bit.  
Archie's eyes fell on the leather jacket Toni was wearing, her Serpent jacket.  
"You're a Southside Serpent." He stated.  
"I am," Toni said slowly. "Problem with that?"  
Betty raised an eyebrow and looked at Archie who slowly shook his head. "No," he said, obviously lying.  
Toni looked at him, laying her head on one side.  
"Toni…" Veronica broke the moment of silence, trying to defuse the situation.  
Toni looked at her.  
"Are you Betty's girlfriend?"  
As she saw Bettys and Toni's changing confused looks she explained: "we saw you yesterday after school."  
Toni started laughing, so did Betty. Their laughter was nearly sardonic.  
"We're not a couple." Toni stated, "sadly Betty isn't into girls." She winked at Betty who just chuckled and took another sip of her milkshake.  
"But you are?" Veronica asked Toni nosy.  
Toni nods. "Yep. Not only girls but yes."  
Veronica nodded.  
All four were silent for a moment.  
Just as Veronica and Archie got their milkshakes Bettys phone started ringing. She jumped a little in surprise. But as she saw the name, her expression changed. "Archie could you let me out of the booth." She asked quickly.  
"Sure." Archie got up, Betty got out of it, looked a moment over her shoulder at Toni and rushed out of the diner, picking up her phone.  
Veronica looked confused "What was that?"  
Archie shrugged and looked at Toni.  
"Ehh. Nothing. But I need to leave too. She grabbed her bag, waiting for Veronica to let her out.  
"Uhm okay." Veronica got up.  
Toni slid out of the booth, grinning a moment at them "It was nice meeting you."  
Then she rushed towards the counter, paid and disappeared.  
Archie and Veronica looked after her.  
"That was strange." Veronica.  
"Yeah." Archie nodded. "Southsiders" he shrugged.  
Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like there is an antipathy between the two sides of the town."  
"Yeah. They don't like us, and we don't like them. And anyway they're criminals and drug dealers, so why bother."  
Veronica didn't seem happy about his statement but stayed quiet and drank her milkshake.

* * *

 **Hey Guys.  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.  
Just so you know, I'm not sure if I can update again until February. Maybe yes maybe not. But I promise I will continue writing. I have a lot of ideas for this fic, but maybe it's gonna take a while cause life and such things…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blue and Gold

_Hey guys! So here's a new Chapter. I wrote it a while ago actually but wasn't sure about it, but after the new episode, I thought why not upload it today._ _  
 _I hope you like it!__

 _I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 3: The Blue and Gold

"Hey." Veronica came up to Betty who stood on her locker the next day.  
"Hi," Betty said, still deep in her own thoughts.  
"You alright?" Veronica asked her, trying to look her in the eyes.  
"What?" Betty was confused. "Yeah sure. Why shouldn't I be?"  
"Uh because yesterday you ran off like something bad happened," Veronica stated.  
Betty rose one eyebrow slightly. "Everything's fine. You don't have to worry about me or anything." She said. Took her bag and turned around to walk to her next class.  
Luckily for Veronica, she had the same class, so she could follow Betty into the classroom and sit down next to her.  
"You don't seem like everything's fine." She kept looking at Betty. Honest concern was visible on her face.  
"It is. And even if it wasn't, it's none of your business." Betty said cold. A wave of anxiety started to rise in her chest.  
"Ouch. Okay." She turned a little, so she was no longer facing Betty. "No need to go all Ice Princess." She mumbled silently.  
Betty ignored her. Checking her phone for what felt like the billions time today. Polly had called her yesterday with some fantastic news. But they brought new problems with them. Huge problems.  
She sighed as she saw Cheryl walk in. She would need to talk to her soon. At least now she knew what Cheryl had wanted yesterday. But they didn't need to talk now. They still had a few weeks to figure the whole thing out.  
Class began, and Betty tried to focus on the lesson.

The first few days of the new school year went by. Betty had already got used being at Riverdale High, faster than she thought she would.  
She was still not really fond of it. Still missing her friends but hanging out with them after school at Pop's or the Whyte Wyrm fixing some cars or their bikes made it a bit easier.

Betty sat on a table outside of the school with her laptop. Working on some articles. Even though she couldn't write for the Red and Black anymore and didn't want to join the Blue and Gold, Riverdale Highs school newspaper.  
But she liked writing so why stop, and Toni was always fond of some help, now that she was more or less alone with the Red and Black.  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice in front of her made her look up.  
Jughead was standing on the other side of the table.  
Betty shrugged.  
"Thanks." He sat down, grinning a little at her. He got out his own Laptop and started it.  
Betty went back to Toni's article she was editing.  
"What are you working on?" he watched her curiously.  
She looked up again and looked at him over both their laptops. For a moment she considered lying or ignoring his question but why bother. He seemed pretty closed himself.  
"I'm helping a friend with an article."  
"You write?" he asked surprised.  
She chuckled. "At the moment I'm editing but yeah."  
"You should join the Blue and Gold then." He said lightly.  
"No thanks." She shook her head.  
"Why not? Afraid you can't keep up?" he grinned at her daringly.  
She started to laugh for a moment. "No." she just said then and looked back at her screen. Some of these passages were really good. Others were just horrible. Sometimes she asked herself how Toni managed to mix those things like that.  
He watched her for a moment. Waiting for her to continue. As she didn't he focused on his own article.  
They worked in silence for a while.  
Betty caught herself gazing at Jughead a few times. Glad he didn't notice. Or more hoping so. He seemed pretty occupied by his writing. His fingers seemed to fly over his keyboard. His expression neutral during the whole process, but his eyes were telling a different story.  
If anything about the quote "the eyes are the mirror of the soul" was true, you could see it right now in Jugheads eyes. It fascinated Betty. Jughead seemed most times neutral and closed to himself as far as Betty could tell. But when he was writing that changed.  
Every time she caught herself she fast looked back at her screen. Toni's article seemed like it took forever to edit so she closed it after she went over about one-third of it and opened a new document to write her own article she was thinking about the past days. She had written a lot, especially in the past days. Even if those articles never would be published anywhere. But it kept her in practice.  
She also had started a few short stories. Surprisingly for herself, those were coming almost easy to her.  
She started typing. Her ideas seemed to fly on the document. She was that occupied that she didn't notice Jughead stopped writing on his article and instead watched her discreetly.  
He found it fascinating to watch her write. There were so many emotion glimpses on her face. Like everything she was holding back all day, to keep up that cold expression of hers now finally broke free.  
After a little, he turned back to his article, but he was stuck on one part. He just didn't find the right words and couldn't stay focused on it.  
Betty stopped after a while to wiggle her fingers which nearly hurt from typing that much and fast. She reached for her bottle to drink something as she saw Cheryl standing in the shadow of a tree behind Jughead. She was signaling her they needed to talk. Betty held back a sigh. Drank something and gathered her stuff.  
Jughead looked up. "Is lunch break over already?" he asked slightly confused.  
"No." Betty shook her head. "You've still got about 30 minutes." She put her laptop in her bag.  
"So where are you going?" he asked her.  
"I forgot something in my locker."  
He noticed she was back to her closed cold self.  
"Okay." He nodded. "See you later." He smiled at her.  
Betty just nodded and walked away towards Cheryl.  
Jughead looked after her and saw her joining Cheryl. "What the…" he mumbled, he grabbed his stuff and decided to follow them secretly.

As Betty walked towards her, Cheryl turned around and started walking. Not waiting for Betty to catch up.  
She stopped after a little on the edge of the schoolyard under some trees. No other student could be seen within 50 meters.  
"We need to talk." Cheryl turned to Betty who just caught up and put her bag down on the grass.  
"You don't say." She mumbled.  
"Hey. Do you really think I want to do this?" Cheryl hissed.  
Betty didn't answer, just tightened her ponytail, the familiar little pain on her scalp bringing her back into the situation, and crossed her arms.  
Cheryl took a deep breath. "Now. I guess we should get along since we're going to be related soon." She smiled at Betty. "I can't believe they're really doing it. They're getting married." The smile got wider.  
Betty nodded. "Me neither. But it seems like it. I guess that's what you wanted to talk to me about two days ago?"  
"Yes. That and the problem that's coming with it."  
Betty nodded again. "They want us to be there."  
"Of course they want us there. We helped them. We're their family."  
"Yeah. But we can't just leave. Imagine the faces if we told our parents we'd go on a road trip together." Betty deadpanned.  
Cheryl nodded. "Right. That's why I have a plan." She said smiling and clapping her hands.  
"Oh god. Why? I remember your last plan."  
Cheryl narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't that bad."  
"It was. And it wouldn't have worked." Betty looked at her.  
"Fine." Cheryl pouted. "But this one is good."  
"Okay. But remember, we can't be seen together anywhere in town." Betty said while she looked around if another student came near them without them noticing.  
Jughead managed to hide before she could see him. He wasn't sure why he was spying on them, but honestly, this conversation was really interesting. They both knew where their siblings were. And they helped them ran away. That brought a whole new side to the case and explained a lot.  
Cheryl looked at Betty. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"  
Betty just rose her eyebrows and shrugged.  
"My plan was to meet in Greendale after we both got away from home. No one there will be suspicious."  
"Hm.." Betty nodded. "That's not bad. But do you really think no one will notice that both of us are gone for the weekend?"  
"Who should? You're from the Southside and I'm not. There's no reason for our parents or anyone else to talk about it."  
Betty rose one eyebrow again "are you really that naïve? There will be talking. Even if just one person sees both of us leaving. This is a small town." She sighed. "We both need a really good alibi. In the best case someone who can cover up for us. But since no one except us knows…." She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment.  
"We can't tell anyone." Cheryl snapped at her.  
"I know." Betty now more than slightly annoyed. "Maybe we should both keep thinking about it. Luckily, we've got a few weeks until the wedding."  
Cheryl nodded, turned around and walked away without another word.  
Betty sighed. Why on earth did her sister fall for that girl's brother?

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this. As requested more Jughead and Betty interacting. Or should I better say finally some Jughead and Betty interacting? I know it's not much but I will take it slow so there is a lot to come, I have a lot of ideas. But I also don't know when I will be able to write and upload the next chapter.** **  
 **Oh, and what do you think about the new episode? I can't believe all of what happened and the end of it... (I won't go into details cause I don't want to spoil anyone) but yeah I can't wait for next weeks episode.****


	4. Chapter 4: River Vixens

_Hey guys. I don't know if you noticed but I did an update on the past three chapters. I didn't change anything about the plot just corrected some things, mostly grammar mistakes I made and some minor things, just so you now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

 _I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 4: River Vixens

"Betty!" Alice Cooper's voice echoed through the house.  
Betty had just come home from school. Her thoughts still cycling around the conversation with Cheryl, thinking about different solutions for their problem. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear her mother shouting her name.  
"Elisabeth!" It was louder this time, making Betty lift her head. Her mother stood in front of her in the doorway. "I have been calling you for the last 10 minutes." Alice crossed her arms.  
"I'm sorry Mum." Betty gave her an apologetic smile.  
Alice shook her head. "Where are you with your thoughts? Did something happen at school?"  
"No, Mum everything's fine. I'm just tired."  
Alice nodded. "You can start your homework, dinner will be ready in an hour."  
Betty nodded and sat down on her desk, waiting for her mother to leave her alone.  
Alice left with a last scrutinizing look at Betty.

Betty sighed, her stomach started to feel like it was torn into little nervous pieces. Why did her mother have to be like that? Expecting nothing than perfection from her daughters. Well only from Betty since Polly badly disappointed her parents by running away.  
Since then the pressure on Betty just had grown. Just like her anxiety. Yes, her parents were part of the Southside Serpent's, her mother even one of the leaders, but that didn't make a difference.  
Betty needed to be the perfect girl, the perfect daughter. Even though she was allowed to join the Serpents on her sixteenth birthday. If she kept her grades up and everything. Betty really didn't understand it.  
They seemed like completely opposite things. Of course, her education was important but sometimes her mother's behavior seemed so out of place. And not just the behavior, her appearance did match that. Like when Alice stood there in her high heels, a skirt with a blouse and the Serpent leather jacket above it. It did look good, no question there, but that was not the point.

Betty checked her phone to distract herself from the spiraling thoughts, answered Toni and saw a text from Sweet Pea who asked if she wanted to go to see a movie with him (again).  
He had tried to ask her out for months now and she always declined. She liked Sweet Pea as a friend, probably sometimes even like an older brother but not in any other way. But it seemed like he didn't get the message.  
Ignoring his text, she started doing her homework. But she couldn't focus. Her mind, no longer stuck on the wedding and the problems that came with it, wandered to a certain raven-haired boy and how his eyes lit up while he was typing.  
She closed her eyes in frustration about the diversion, even though this one was quite more pleasant than the others before. Why? Why do I think about him? She asked herself, leaning back in her chair. It didn't make sense. Yes, it had been nice typing in silence next to each other but that's it.

On Friday they had their first P.E. lesson of the school year. Betty chuckled as she looked around in the locker room and saw most of the other girls motivated to do some sports.  
What a different view that was. At Southside High there weren't even real P.E. lessons. They tried one year, but it didn't work that well, so P.E. became voluntarily.  
Betty never would say about herself that she was athletic, but she quite liked doing sports.  
Veronica was standing next to Betty on her locker, changing herself. As Betty took off her shirt something caught Veronica's eye. "Is that a tattoo?" she asked curiously.  
"Huh?" Betty turned her face towards the other girl.  
"On your ribs. Is that…" Veronica tried to recognize what it was "… is that a Serpent?"  
Betty shook her head. "It's a feather." She lifted her arm a little, so Veronica could see it better. She'd gotten the tattoo on her fourteenth birthday together with Polly, who had the same.  
"It looks good." Veronica smiled while changing into her sports shirt.  
Betty managed to smile a little, despite the thought of Polly making her sad and bringing back some knots in her stomach regarding the still present problem she had to face with the wedding.  
"So you have no Serpent tattoo?" Veronica asked after a little.  
Betty rose an eyebrow and looked at her. "I'm no Southside Serpent if that's what you wanted to ask."  
"I…" Veronica's voice broke for a moment, which didn't happen that often. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just thought with Toni being one and those others we saw you with..." her voice trailed off.  
Betty laughed a little "Yeah, Toni and the others are part of the gang. I'm not old enough yet." She shrugged.  
"So you're going to join them? I'm not judging." Veronica held her hands up in surrender.  
Betty nodded. They were on their way to the gym.  
"That's the plan." Betty watched Veronica's reaction to that, surprisingly feeling nervous about the other girl's reaction.  
But Veronica didn't change her expression. She kept smiling at Betty, happy they had a good conversation for once. She was really trying to make friends with Betty. Something was telling her that Betty and she were meant to be best friends.

"Okay." They heard their P.E. teacher shout "Either you go running three rounds outside or you can do some stretching here and then play volleyball."

"So, running or volleyball?" Veronica asked.  
Betty shrugged "I'm more the running type what about you?"  
"Ditto." Veronica nodded, they walked outside and started to jog around the football field.

Some of the boys were training outside. Archie one of them, as he saw Veronica he waved at her. She waved back.  
After they ran their three rounds they went back inside to do some stretching.  
"I wouldn't have guessed that you're that stretched." Veronica looked at Betty who sat nearly in the splits.  
Betty looked up. "You're not bad yourself."  
"You know I was thinking about trying to join the River Vixens. You wanna come with?" Veronica looked at her.  
"Do I look like the Cheerleading kind of girl to you?" Betty asked.  
"Actually yes. If you're not acting that cold and distant like you always try to then yes, you do."  
Betty looked at Veronica in disbelieve. "Excuse me?"  
"Are you really surprised that someone noticed that you are playing a role? I saw you at Pop's with Toni. And, the whole conversation since we changed for P.E. was more honest than anything in this whole week. So, what are you hiding Betty Cooper?"  
Betty still stared at her. Speechless for the moment, anxiety rising in her stomach. She caught herself again after a few seconds. "I'm not playing a role. Even if I would, why should it be your business?" she nearly hissed in defense.  
"Okay. We're back to ice queen again I see."  
Betty stood up and looked cold at Veronica, her fingers curling into fists and her fingernails digging into her palm.  
Veronica held her gaze and took a deep breath. "Look. I'm the new girl in town and at school. You're the new girl at school too. I was just trying to make friends. Somehow, I thought we could be friends. We're both still outsiders. I know you say you like it that way. But having friends is a good thing. And not just friends outside of school. But if you really want to keep up that semi-bad girl image, no one's buying that by the way, just do it." She kept looking a moment longer at Betty before she turned around and left the gym.  
Betty stood there like she was struck by lightning. No one ever had talked to her like that. Her nails digging deeper into her palms, not breaking the skin, yet.

She caught herself before anyone could notice something was wrong. Slightly confused she left the gym. Headed back to the locker room and changed back. Veronica had left already.  
After she changed Betty sat down on one of the benches of the still empty locker room. Trying to focus and going through the conversation with Veronica over and over again. Her hands curled up into fists again. She needed to keep herself together.  
Veronica was indeed a nice girl and they would get along very well. Betty was sure of that. But she was holding back herself. And at the moment she didn't even know anymore why she was doing that. If she was honest she quite liked it at Riverdale High. She actually learned something in the lessons, there were no Ghoulies and it was much cleaner.  
A lot of these thoughts were actually coming from Toni, who tried the whole time to convince Betty that she had been lucky to change schools. Maybe Toni was right. And maybe Veronica was right too. It was hard keeping up the cold face all day and it didn't help her anxiety in any way. But at the same time, Betty knew she would feel vulnerable if she showed her true self here. She didn't know the others.  
But she could get to know them. Maybe they'd give her a second chance. She stood up, looked into the mirror and nodded to herself. She would try to open up a bit more.

The last period went by slowly. Betty couldn't concentrate. Veronica sat on the other side of the room, ignoring her.  
As soon as class was over the raven-haired girl rushed out. Betty took her time, she wouldn't be able to talk to Veronica now anyway, she wouldn't get out a single word.  
First, she needed to think about the whole thing and what she was going to say, to reveal of herself.

She slowly walked out if the school and over the parking lot as she heard some mumbled cursing. She looked up and in the direction of the voice.  
Jughead was standing in front of the open bonnet of his car. It was an old car, but it was his and he loved that old shady thing. Sadly, it had broken down often in the past time and he hadn't any idea why.  
Betty watched him a moment. Thinking to offer him some assistance. Decided anything was better than going home now and she was pretty good with car engines so maybe she could help.  
She pushed away the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, took a deep breath and walked towards him.  
"Need a hand?" she asked as she walked towards him, smiling slightly and stopping a few feet away.  
Jughead looked up in surprise. The blonde girl was the last person he expected to offer him help with his car. But there she stood, and she was smiling just a little. For a moment he was frozen staring at her in surprise.

* * *

 **So, I hope you like where the story is going. As the last time, I'm not sure when I'm going to update again, but I can promise you that in two weeks from now I will be able to write and update more.**


	5. Chapter 5: A broken Car

_So first thank you for your reviews, they always make my day. So please keep up commenting._

 _I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 5: A broken car

„So, do you need a hand?" Betty asked again, raising an eyebrow as Jughead just stares at her.  
"Uhh Uhm yeah, I don't know what's wrong this time." Jughead finally said, scratching his neck, looking back at his car.  
Betty nodded, put her bag down next to the car and stepped next to him looking at the car.  
He watched her curiously as she checked a few things on his car expertly.  
"Do you have a screw-wrench here?" she asked him.  
"Uhm yeah." He nodded and got one out of his trunk, handing it to her, still overwhelmed and confused. Betty seemed so different. Not completely relaxed like when she was writing but she seemed more relaxed and open than normal. Something was different.  
"Thanks." She smiled and leaned again over the open bonnet fixing something.  
"You seem to know quite a lot about fixing cars." He watched her.  
"Yeah." Her voice sounded concentrated. "My Dad thought me and we're always working on our bikes or some cars down at the Whyte Wyrm."  
Jughead nodded. "You have your own bike?" he asked nosily.  
She looked at him. A bit oil smeared on her face. "Yes." She nodded and turned back to his car.  
"Why don't you drive to school then?"  
"My parents won't let me." She rolled her eyes even if he didn't see it, but he could hear the frustration in her voice.  
"You don't seem like the girl who let that stop her." He stated.  
She shrugged, not wanting to talk about her parents and straighten up to look at him. "It should work now. But there are a few things I would repair and replace if I were you."  
He nodded. "I would and wanted to but…" his eyes trailed off for a moment.  
"You're not really good at repairing cars, are you?"  
"No.," he said honestly "I can do the basics… but" he trailed off again.  
She chuckled. "You know, I could help you. But I would need my tools."  
"You would do that?" he asked surprised.  
Betty tilted her head to one side "I wouldn't say it if I wouldn't do it."  
"True." He grinned a little at her.  
Betty kept looking at him for a moment before she closed the bonnet again. "You should try to start the car." She said, changing the topic.  
Jughead nodded and got into the front seat to start the motor.  
It worked, and Betty couldn't hold back a smile.  
He turned the motor off again and got out of the car. "Thank you."

She nodded just as her phone rang. She took it out to read the text from Toni and sighed frustrated.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked carefully.  
She closed her eyes in annoyances for a moment. "Sorry. Yeah, just Toni can't pick me up." She sighed again.  
"I.." he hesitated a moment and looked a bit insecure at her "I could drive you home."  
She looked surprised up.  
"It's the last thing I can do after you fixing my car."  
Betty looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. She took a breath and said "Okay. Why not." She gave him a little smile.  
Jughead smiled back.

They got in the car and he started the motor.  
As he drove out of the schools parking lot he glanced over at her. "How about we first make a visit to Pop's and get a milkshake?"  
"Uhm" she looked at him. He had caught her off guard with that idea and she got nervous. It had been a step out of her comfort zone to offer him help with his car and to let him drive her home but going to Pop's. After all, day thinking about why she hid herself from the others at school she finally got to the answer.  
The deep fear of not being accepted for who she was. Anxiety tide her stomach together.  
Before she could answer her phone rang again. It was a text from her mother. "Home now. We need to talk."  
Betty read it and took in a sharp breath. The hand that wasn't holding her phone curled together in a fist. Her nails digging into the flesh of her palms.  
"Is everything alright?" Jughead asked her, spotting the tension that caught her body in the corner of his eye while he was driving.  
"I need to get home." She just said trying to prevent her voice from shaking too much.

He looked at her a moment and nodded. Driving her home to the address she had given him.  
Betty looked out of the window of the car as Jughead drove towards her house. Her fists were clenched.  
Jughead noticed something was wrong as he stopped the car in front of the house.  
"You sure you're alright?" he looked at her and she thought she saw a glimpse of worrying in his eyes but pushed the thought of it aside.  
She just nodded and opened the door to get out. "Thank you for driving me." She gave him a little but forced smile.  
"Anytime." He said before he could stop himself.

She got out of his car, grabbing her bag. Unfortunately, she grabbed the wrong end and half of her stuff fell out on the floor of his car.  
"Damn it." She mumbled and started to gather her things fast. He leaned over and helped her, giving her some papers he gathered. "Thanks."  
Jughead nodded.

"Elizabeth." A sharp voice behind Betty let both teens look up. Alice Cooper stood in the front door, waiting.  
Betty took a sharp breath. Took her things and put them back in her bag. "I'm coming mum."  
Jughead looked over Betty's head at Alice and then back at Betty. "I'll be at Pop's for the rest of the day." He just said to her.  
She nodded slightly confused and closed the car door. Plastering a fake smile on her face before she turned around to face her mother.

Jughead drove off. He had no idea why he said the last part to Betty. But after hearing the tone of her mother's voice and seeing the look on her face he thought that Betty might need a distraction after the conversation with her mother. He knew Betty and he weren't really friends, they barely knew each other, but somehow the words had slipped from his mouth before he could've stopped them.  
He drove to Pop's not wanting to go home yet. His father was most likely passed out again, so it didn't matter anyway.  
It was Friday, so the little diner was quite crowded. Jughead got his bag, went inside and sat down in his usual booth. It didn't take long before Pop sat a burger with fries and a milkshake down next to the boy. Jughead didn't need to order any more. He was a regular, so Pops knew exactly what he would order. He smiled at the older man and thanked him.

After a while, he was typing away on his laptop again, Archie and Veronica slid into the booth.  
"Hey Jug." Archie smiled at him.  
Jughead finished typing the sentences he already had in his mind. Archie knew he should be quiet and signalized Veronica to do the same. Veronica got up and ordered some milkshakes for Archie and herself.

After a few minutes, Jughead looked up, saved the document he was working on and closed his laptop.  
"You've been here long?" Veronica asked, stealing some of his fries just as she and Archie got their milkshakes.  
Jug shook his head and looked at the clock. "About an hour or so. After I dropped Betty of I came here."  
Archie nearly choked on his milkshake. Veronica's gaze hardened. She still was angry at Betty and didn't understand her behavior at all.  
"Come again." Archie looked at Jughead.  
"What? My car didn't start… again." He let out a small sigh "And she fixed it so I drove her home cause her friend couldn't come and pick her up." Jughead shrugged. He didn't mention that he asked Betty if she wants to come here with him.  
"She fixed your car?" Veronica asked.  
"Yes. Why is that such a surprise?"  
"Oh just because our ice queen pushed me away this morning for trying to make friends with her," Veronica stated cold.  
"That's why you seemed a bit off after P.E today?" Archie looked at Veronica. She nodded.  
"I don't know," Jughead said, shoving some fries in his mouth. "But she must have seen that I had trouble with my car and she offered me her help. And I think she hasn't it easy at home."  
"What do you mean?" Archie asked stealing some fries too. Jughead had been too caught up in his writing to eat more than the burger.  
"Uhm." Jug shrugged "we had thought about coming here to get a milkshake but then she got a text from her mother I think, and she needed to go home."  
"And?" Veronica asked unimpressed, "maybe they needed to go somewhere."  
"Probably some Serpent business," Archie added, leaning back in the booth, stretching his arms and laying one on the back of the seat behind Veronica.  
"I don't think so. Her mother yelled at her before she even got out of the car." Jughead shrugged "and Betty seemed pretty stressed about it."  
Veronica shrugged, taking a sip of her milkshake. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care. That she shouldn't care. Betty pushed her away after all. But Veronica couldn't help it but worry a bit about what was going on in the blonde girl's life and what made her behave like she did.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that, after the little cliff-hanger from the last chapter. The plot is going to thicken in the next chapters a bit and there will be some fluffy Bughead scenes as well.  
And after the new episode from this week, I just needed to update. Su much happened again and ahhhhh! I can't believe what happened! (as always I stay spoiler free ;)** **)  
Then see you next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: An unfortunate photo

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 6: An unfortunate photo

Betty slowly walked towards the house. Not looking back but she heard Jughead drive away. Her mother stood in the door, arms crossed.  
As Betty reached the door she turned around and walked back inside. Betty took a deep breath and followed her mother inside, closing the door behind her. Alice waited in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and looking with a cold gaze at Betty.  
Betty felt like her whole body started to shake on the inside. Her stomach's doing some weird flips, the bad kind of flips, getting her to dig her nails into her palms.  
Great, her mother had her that far in the anxiety before she even had said a word.  
"Can you explain to me what this is?" Alice asked her daughter, nodding towards a photograph laying on the table  
Betty took a few steps forward and looked at the photo. As she saw which one it was, she took in a sharp breath. She looked up at her mother. "It's a photo of Polly."  
"I know that," Alice said sharp. "I found it in your room."  
"You were going through my stuff?" Betty looked in disbelief at her mother. She knew her mother didn't think much about the privacy of her daughters. But she hadn't thought her mother would go through all her stuff.  
"I was just putting the laundry away." Her mother pursed her lips.  
"Aha." Betty just said. She couldn't believe it. The photo hadn't even been in her closet or her dresser.  
"You know where Polly is," Alice stated and watched Betty closely.  
The knots in Betty's stomach tightened but she managed not to show any of her feelings.  
"What has that to do with the photo?" she asked her mother. Looking her directly in the eyes. "It's just a photo mum. We have dozens of Polly." She pointed around at the photos hanging on the walls.  
"I don't remember Polly being pregnant in any of these." Alice snapped.  
"What?" Betty played blank-faced. She had gotten good in this game, pretending she didn't know anything. "Polly's not pregnant in the photo, maybe she just ate too much that day." She took again a look at the photo. It was a risk saying that Polly's belly was slight to be seen, not too much so maybe it would work.  
"Don't play the dumb blonde." Her mother now stood right in front of her.  
Betty looked up.  
"I know you've been in contact with your sister all this time."  
Betty sighed, anger rose within her "Even if I were, which I'm not by the way, why would it bother you?" she said, trying to stay as calm as possible.  
"She's my daughter and I love her." Alice looked shocked at Betty but remained her cold, angry face.  
"Yeah? Given how you treated her before she left I doubt that." Betty said coldly. Unsure where this sudden boldness came from but not ready to back down. Not after her mother had gone through her stuff, she had a right to be angry.  
Alice stood there like she'd been hit by something for a heartbeat. Then she lifted her hand and slapped Betty's cheek.  
Betty's head turned with the slap and she stared a second at her mother, before she snatched the photo, turned around and headed to her room. Shutting the door behind her and flicking the lock.

Betty leaned against the door for a moment, closing her eyes. Her cheek burned from the slap and she was pretty sure she was going to get a bruise.  
She took a few deep breathes, sliding down the door until she sat on the ground. Inhaling deep to calm her nerves and battling the incoming panic attack that rose within her. Her throat felt like it was tied up like something was pressing it together, stopping her from breathing.  
Betty stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. She didn't move until she heard her mother's car drive away.  
She let out a loud, relieved sigh. Finally, alone.  
As she closed her eyes tears started to fall down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in a long time. But at this moment she didn't care. There was no one to see her. And it felt good to let it out instead of pushing down her emotions.  
Her phone buzzed but she ignored it. Not in the mood to answer any texts or anything now.  
Betty dried her tears after a while, feeling that her cheek had swollen a bit and got up. She went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
While she felt the warm water run down her body she decided she didn't want to stay at home tonight, after all, it was Friday night. But where could she go? Toni and the other young Serpents probably were at the Whyte Wyrm. Like every Friday. But it was most likely that her parents were there too. And they were the last ones she wanted to see now.  
Of course, she could text Toni to meet her somewhere else, but she didn't want to rip Toni away from the others.  
After she got out of the shower she searched through her closet. Picking some black jeans. She put them on as well as a black and white striped crop top. Her leather jacket and the biker boots would complete the look.  
She refreshed her make-up, trying to cover the bruise as good as possible. Leaving her hair open, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed downstairs.  
She got out of the house to her bike and put on her helmet, she started the machine and drove off in the night.

Jughead, Archie, and Veronica were sitting at Pop's all afternoon. Chatting and eating a lot of fries. Eventually, Kevin joined them too. But it was getting late and Veronica hat promised her mother to be home early this Friday, so she left them. Not without a last flirty look at Archie.  
Archie looked after her, smiling slightly.  
"Look at that," Kevin stated, watching Archie.  
"What?" Archie asked.  
"You and Veronica," Kevin stated, grinning.  
"What no. No." Archie shook his head. "Ronnie and I are just friends."  
"Right. Ronnie and you." Kevin said, repeating the nickname Archie just used.  
"Come on Arch. Even I can tell that you're crushing on her." Jug grinned.  
"I'm not." Archie blushed.  
"Hell yes, you are." Kevin kept grinning.  
Jughead grinned at his best friend while shoving some cold fries in his own mouth.  
"I can't believe you're not having my back Jug." Archie pouted playfully.  
"Cause there's nothing I can say to get you out of this." Jug shrugged "but if you really like her, go get her."  
"It's not that easy." Archie sighed "Veronica is different. I don't even know if she likes me or not."  
"She's female so why shouldn't she?" Jug deadpanned.  
Kevin chuckled "The female mind is not that easy."  
Jughead shrugged and let Kevin take over the conversation on how Archie could win over Veronica's heart.

Jughead leaned back in the booth sipping his milkshake and eating some of the fries. As he heard a motorbike roaring in the distance he looked out of the window. The roaring got louder, and a motorbike drove onto the parking lot of the old diner.  
Could it be? Jughead sat up and looked closely out of the window. Would Betty really come here? He had doubted that she would consider his invitation after he had dropped her off. She hadn't shown any reaction to it like he hadn't give it too much thought back then, it just came out.  
He really hoped the person on the bike was Betty. He kept glancing out of the window watching the biker.

Betty drove for a while. Enjoying the cold air on her body. It always helped her to clear her head. After the fight with her mother and her little breakdown in her room, she needed a clear head again. It had been too much today. On top of it also sat the argument she had with Veronica. It really moved the blonde that it seemed like she had really hurt the raven-haired with her words and actions.  
She didn't know where she was going, she just knew where she didn't go. So, it kind surprised her as she ended up at Pop's with Jugheads words echoing through her mind _"I'll be at Pop's for the rest of the day."_  
She parked her machine and took off the helmet, shaking her head to loosen her hair after it was pressed down by the helmet.

"What do you think?"  
Jughead didn't listen to the conversation at all, being way too deep in his own thoughts and watching Betty taking off her helmet and shaking her head. The biker was indeed Betty.  
"Jug… Juggie." Archie's voice got louder and more demanding, snapping Jughead out of his trance.  
"What?"  
"We asked you what you think about our plan, but it seems you didn't listen to a word we said in the past 30 minutes so never mind," Archie said.  
"Sorry." Jug gave him an apologetic smile.  
Kevin chuckled, and Archie just shook his head.  
"Ouh I need to get home." Kevin looked at his phone.  
Archie looked at his watch "yeah me too. I promised my Dad I'll help him tomorrow. You're coming Jug?" he asked as he stood up.  
"Nope. I'm gonna stay a little longer." Jug shook his head.  
"Okay. See you." Archie nodded and turned around to leave.  
"Bye." Kevin gave him a smile and followed Archie.

Jugs gaze wandering back through the window to where he had just seen Betty.  
He saw her bike standing there, but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw Archie and Kevin crossing the parking lot, Kevin getting in his car, Archie walking home.  
"Searching for someone?" a voice in front of him asked.  
He winced slightly and turned towards the voice.  
Betty had slit into the booth across him.  
"Uhm…" he was too surprised to find the right words so he gave her a little smirk.  
She smiled back. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

 **Whey new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you are thinking about the whole story. I'd really like to know your opinions.  
And I will be (hopefully) able to update a bit more the next weeks. My exams are over for now and I have semester break, so I have a bit more time. And I'm also a few chapters ahead with writing. Or better say I have first drafts of the upcoming chapters, I still need to work on them. But there is so much I have planned for this fic.  
I know it's really slow in relationship building but I promise we will get there soon ;)**

 **Oh and I'm freaking out cause my Jughead crown-shaped beanie arrived! It doesn't look 100% like the one in the show but it's close, so that means I have everything for my (sadly for now only female) Jughead Cosplay! …. Yeah, I'm a Cosplayer by the way. So if you're interested you can check out my Instagram (tessa . mary_cos) (you don't need to make the spaces around the dot, but other it won't show the whole name). I think I will be able to test the Cosplay next weekend :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Vanilla Milkshakes

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 7: Vanilla Milkshakes

Jughead looked into her eyes. "Is everything alright?" he asked carefully. He knew it was like the third or fourth time today he asked her that, but she looked really off right now.  
Something was definitely wrong.  
"Yeah, sure." She nodded trying to hide her feelings like she did most times. Keeping up the perfect facade.  
"Betty, I can see that something is wrong." He looked at her with a soft look on his face. "I... I know we don't really know each other... but..." he trailed off for a moment "but I'm here if you need to talk."  
Betty's eyes widened at his response. She didn't expect him to see through her mask. Even though today it was crumbling and crackling really bad. But she was used to it that most people didn't realize that. After all, everyone just sees what he wants to see.  
One of the only exceptions was Toni. Of course, Toni could see through her facade. She was her best friend after all. They knew each other since they were children and had grown up together.

A tear slid down Betty's cheek before she could do anything against it. It was just too much today. The argument with Veronica, that haunted her in a way she never thought something like that would. And the fight with her mother. At least she had been clever enough to take her diary with her to school. God knows what would happen if Alice found and read that. There were a lot of details about Polly in it. Not only the address where she was now.  
And after all that Jughead was just so nice to her. So genuinely nice. She just couldn't hold it back.  
"Oh hey…" Jughead said softly before looking up to Pop who stood behind the counter.  
"Could we get two vanilla milkshakes?" he asked the older man. Pop nodded.

Jughead looked back at Betty and leaned over the table to reach for her cheek and wiped away the tear. She twitched as he brushed over the bruise on her cheek. Feeling her swollen cheek and seeing her twitch got him frowning.  
"Will you tell me what happened?"  
Betty kept looking at him and nodded slowly, she needed to talk to someone about it. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop her fingernails from digging into her palms to deep she begun to speak "My mother she…" she took another deep breath "she went through my stuff and found a picture of my sister Polly." Bettys gaze trailed off and she looked out of the window.  
"She went through your stuff? Like in your room?" he asked.  
Betty nodded and crinkled her eyebrows, still angry at her mother.  
"And the photo?" Jug asked while Pop came and set the milkshakes down on the table in front of the two teens.  
Betty sighed and kept looking away. That part was something she shouldn't tell someone, but somehow, she trusted Jughead. She was sure he wouldn't tell anyone.  
"Betty… tell me."  
She looked back at him "It was a new picture. About three weeks old."  
He took in a sharp breath. "So, you and her…?" he looked questioning at her, even though he knew it after he had listened to her conversation with Cheryl, but he wasn't ready to confess that. And it also didn't seem like the right time to do so.  
"We've been in touch, yes. She's my sister."  
Jughead just nodded. He thought about his little sister. They kept in touch too after his mother left with Jellybean. They were siblings after all.

"And… your cheek?" he asked hesitantly. "And don't tell me you walked into a door frame or something like that." He added, trying to lighten the mood.  
She looked at him for a moment, a small smile tugging on the ends of her lips at his second comment. She then looked down on her milkshake, playing with the straw between her fingers.  
"My mother." She just whispered.  
"Fuck, Betty." He breathed out in shock just as Betty's phone began ringing.  
She took it out of her bag and looked at it before she picked up.

"Hey, Toni."  
 _"Hey babe, where are you? We're waiting for you the whole time."_  
"Ehh yeah sorry, I'm at home."  
Jughead rose an eyebrow at Betty's obvious lie. She looked at him to signalize him to be quiet. He nodded and took a sip of his milkshake.  
 _"What are you doing at home on a Friday night? Why don't you come over? Sweet Pea and the others are here too."_  
"Not today Toni. I'm not in the mood for company right now. Sorry." Betty swallowed. It wasn't a lie. She really wasn't in the mood for company but somehow that beanie wearing boy in front of her was the exception.  
 _"Argh you're killing me, and you've been ignoring my texts… but fine. We'll see each other tomorrow, promise?"_  
"Yeah sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and yes promise." Betty ended the phone call.  
"So you are at home right now?" Jughead teased.  
"Oh leave it Jug." She chuckled slightly.  
A grin spread over his face as she used his nickname. Well, the nickname of his nickname. But glad she had no idea of his real name.  
"I'm just repeating your words." His grin went over into a little smirk.  
Betty just shook her head, but her smile finally reached her eyes again. And if about anything, Jughead was proud he could've achieved that tonight.

A lot of laughing, teasing each other and about three milkshakes and two portions of fries later, Betty and Jughead were the last ones left in the little diner. They had talked about everything and nothing. Coming easily from one topic into another. It didn't take long for them to realize that they had a lot in common. They both liked writing and reading. They had actually read a lot of same books and loved the same authors.  
Both also liked to watch movies. Especially old classics.

After a while, Jughead looked at his phone while Betty went to the bathroom.  
"Uhm…"  
"What is it?" she asked as she slid into the booth across from him again.  
"It's 2 am." He said with a slight grin on his face.  
"What?!" she asked shocked "but it was like 11 pm two minutes ago."  
He started laughing "yeah it feels like it."  
She chuckled "Maybe we should go home…" she looked out of the window.  
"Do you want to go home?" Jughead asked her, watching her with a soft look on his eyes.  
She shook her head slightly. "Not really. But I should. And anyway, tomorrow it will be like the fight never happened." She shrugged.  
He looked at her. Understanding the feeling not wanting to go home. That's why he spends most time at school or Pop's. It was just not _home_ , didn't feel like it since his mother left with Jellybean.

"I can give you a ride home." Betty looked at Jughead. They were now standing outside of Pop's.  
Jughead was surprised. "Uh okay. But shouldn't it be me offering you to bring you home?"  
Betty chuckled "You already did that, remember? You drove me home after school, let me repay you the favor. Besides I'm not some damsel in distress. And…" she started walking towards her bike "I have my bike and you're here by foot."  
He nodded. "Alright." But he looked a bit nervous at the bike.  
"Never been on a motorbike, have you?" she looked at him.  
He shook his head.  
Betty giggled softly and gave him her helmet.  
"What about you?" he asked her as he took the helmet slowly from her hand, their fingers touching for a moment.  
She shrugged "I've been driving for years. I don't need it."  
"Okay." Jughead nodded as he put on the helmet.

Betty got on her bike and started it, waiting for Jughead to get on it behind her.  
He swallowed and tried to calm his nerves as he climbed on it behind her, unsure what he should do with his hands. Betty reached behind herself and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist. Jughead was surprised at the sudden body contact as he was more or less pressed against her back now.  
Betty couldn't hold back a smile about how nervous he seemed. "Hold on tight." She told him.  
She could feel him nod on her back as she started the bike and drove off the parking lot.

His stomach felt like he'd dropped at first and his firsts tighten. He felt Betty chuckle in front of him.  
The first few minutes he felt a bit anxious but after a little, he started to enjoy the feeling. It was a warm night and the wind felt good as they drove through the streets.  
Betty took, unintendedly a small detour. She didn't like to drive through the small streets, so she took the bigger ones, even though it took a bit longer. But, she actually really didn't mind being on her bike with Jughead behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. There was even a small smile on her face while she drove into his street.

Betty parked in front of the house and Jughead got off the bike. His legs felt a bit numb.  
"You alright?" she asked as he took off the helmet.  
"Yeah." Jughead nodded "that was… fun." He smiled at her.  
She smiled back and took the helmet as he gave it back to her. "It was. Thanks for…" Betty looked down for a second "for you know… distracting me. It was a fun evening."  
His smile grew bigger. "Anytime." He just said.  
She smiled and put on her helmet.

Jughead kept standing there, looking at her. "Text me if you got home safe?" he asked her.  
"I don't have your number." she pointed out and looked at him, surprised by his words.  
"Give me your phone." He held out a hand, she took out her phone and gave it to him.  
He typed in his number. "Now you have it. So, text when you're home." He looked at her with a little more intense gaze.  
Betty nodded and felt her skin tickle in some way that may be joy or excitement.  
The evening with Jughead had been really fun. It was so easy with him. Easier than she had ever thought it could be with someone she barely knew. But after this evening, he wasn't a stranger anymore. He was her friend.  
"Good night, Juggie." She smiled at him.  
"Good night, Betts." He smiled back and looked after her as she drove off in the night. He waited till she was out of sight before he turned around and got in the house.

He went straight in his room. His Dad was probably passed out in his bedroom or on the couch. Like every Friday.  
Jughead slumbered on his bed and got his laptop out. He wanted to know a little bit more about Betty. Even though he knew a lot more about her than a few hours ago, and he didn't want to know anything in the stalker way. He wanted to know more about her writing. She had still been really closed up about that topic.  
He found surprisingly fast the online blog of the Red and Black. Southside Highs school newspaper. Most of the articles on it were written by Betty.  
Just as he clicked on the first article to read it his phone vibrated.  
 _"I'm home. Good night."_ It was an unknown number. But Jughead knew exactly who it was from.  
 _"Good night. Sleep well."_ He typed back, before turning back to his computer screen to read some of her articles.

* * *

 **Soo my lovely guys. Here's another chapter, a bit faster this time.  
I saw you reviewing but something is bugging and I can't see the reviews just that there are some new -.- and I have no idea how to fix it or what's wrong… but I'll try to find out. And anyway thanks for commenting :)**

 **Aaand I just uploaded a test of my female Jughead Cosplay version on my Instagram like I said in my last author note at the end of the last chapter. Check it out if you want. (I know it's a lot of house advertising but whatever)  
oh and I didn't take off the crown-shaped beanie since I put it on this morning… my parents find that really funny xD**

 **So yeah I noticed my notes at the end tend to get longer each time but why not, you can always skip it if you're not interested ;)  
okay but that's it for this time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think  
tilt next time  
Tessa.**


	8. Chapter 8: B and V

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 8: B and V

The weekend went by slowly. Betty had been right. Her mother behaved as if nothing had happened. She didn't even ask about the photo again. Even though Betty knew better than to trust the peace. It was like the quiet before the storm. Something was about to come. Something big.  
To be sure Betty made some safety precautions. She hid everything that had to do with Polly or gave even the slightest hint about Polly and the last three months. And she almost never left without her diary.  
She did spend some time with Toni and the others. They were hanging around the Whyte Wyrm all Saturday evening. She kept texting with Jughead too. He had sent her a good morning text on Saturday (well good morning at 1 pm). And they had continued to text the whole weekend.

Monday morning at school she waited for an opportunity to talk to Veronica. She had thought a lot about what she was going to say to her. And how she best apologized for her behavior.  
Before first period she had no time to catch Veronica in the hallway and she had disappeared fast after class, so Betty hadn't had a chance either.  
She sighed frustrated and walked up to her locker.  
"Everything alright?" a voice behind her asked.  
She turned around and looked at Kevin. "Hey, Kevin. Yeah… well, sort of not. I…" she trailed off for a moment. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves.  
Kevin looked questioning at her. He had heard what happened from Veronica, and he didn't understand Betty's behavior either, but he wasn't angry like Veronica and most importantly he wasn't ready to give up on the blonde.

"I'm sorry for my distant behavior last week. I… I didn't really mean to be that cold, well yeah, I planned to be distant, but I didn't want to be mean. And now Veronica is angry, which I completely understand but I just want to apologize but she's leaving me no change to do so."  
Kevin stood there with a slightly open mouth, that caught him off guard. Did he misheard or did Betty really apologized for her behavior? He just looked at her for a moment.  
"Kevin?" she asked insecurely. The thought of being rejected growing again inside her, making her fingers curls inside until the nails hit the skin.  
"Yeah, it's alright." He gave her a smile.  
She smiled back. The tension falling from her and her fists uncurled slightly.  
"And I think Veronica left in the direction of the girl's locker room." He told Betty with a wink.  
"Thanks, Kev." She smiled at him, the nickname slipping easily from her lips. She closed her locker and swung her bag over her shoulder before she headed towards the girl's locker rooms.

Veronica had tried the whole morning not to cross Betty's path. It had worked pretty well. She didn't want to talk to Betty. Sure, she still hoped they could eventually get along and maybe become real friends. But at the moment she just wanted space. So, she went to the girl's locker room for the break, not wanting to spend it in the common room or outside with the others.

The corridor she was in was empty as most people were outside to enjoy the fall sun. Veronica's heels clicked on the ground, the sound echoing from the empty hallway.  
"See who's still inside. Got lost?" a voice behind her asked.  
Veronica winced slightly and turned around. In front of her stood a tall boy. Grinning down at her.  
"No I know where I am, thanks." She looked up at him. She recognized him as part of the football team.  
"I'm Chuck, Chuck Clayton." The guy said, holding out a hand.  
Veronica took it and shook it. "Veronica Lodge." She responded. As she loosened her grip to let go of her hand he gripped her hand tighter, pulling her slightly closer.  
Veronica crinkled her eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a demanding voice.  
"Just getting closer to the hot girl in front of me." He said in a low voice, smirking down at her.  
She stared up at him. "Let me go." She demanded and tried to free her hand.  
He kept smirking, loosened his grip slightly, but didn't let go. "You're new here, I could show you around a little, I'm sure you still get lost in all those corridors."  
Veronica kept looking at him with cold eyes. "No thank you. I get along very well on my own." She took a step back.  
Chuck kept smirking at her "Leaving already?" he raised his other hand to stroke slightly over Veronica's cheek.  
"I'm telling you this the last time. Let me go." Veronica started to get angry. Who the hell did the guy think he was.  
Chuck just kept smirking but didn't release the grip on Veronica's arm.  
"She told you to let her go." A cold voice said behind Chuck.  
Veronica's eyes widened as she saw Betty stand there, staring at Chuck.  
Her expression was cold and derogatory. Not a mask like her poker face from last week. This was real.  
Chuck turned towards her and kept smirking. "Am I not a lucky guy to be alone with two hot girls." He chuckled to himself.  
Betty rose an eyebrow. Veronica tried to free her hand while Chuck was distracted, but it only causes him to tighten his grip again, making Veronica wince slightly.  
Betty's expression grew darker as she saw the pain in Veronica's eyes. She took a step towards Chuck. "I told you to let her go." She said to him while reaching towards his hand that was holding Veronica. She took his hand with a firm grip, her nails digging slightly into his flesh, she managed to remove it from Veronica's arm with a little effort. While she kept staring him down with an angry spark in her eyes.  
Chuck stared at her. "Now leave us the fuck alone," Betty said with a threatening voice.  
"You Bitch." Chuck breathed out as Betty let go of his hand, not without scratching him slightly with her fingernails again.  
He looked a last time angry at the two girls and turned around and left them.

"Thank god." Betty breathed out and turned to Veronica. "Veronica are you alright?" she asked the other girl.  
Veronica nodded to grabbed Betty's hand to hold it for calming down. Betty smiled slightly and hold Veronica's hand.  
"Listen, Veronica. I… I wanted to talk to you."  
Veronica's eyes shoot up to meet Betty's.  
Betty looked into the dark brown eyes of the other girl.  
"Look I'm sorry for Friday. I really am." Betty started. "You… you were so nice, and I was such a bitch." She continued before Veronica could say anything.  
Veronica was still looking at Betty. Did she hear right? A spark of hope growing inside her. Maybe they could actually become real friends.  
"I'm sorry I pushed you away. I…" Betty rang with herself for a moment, not sure if she wanted to reveal that, but she felt like she needed to. Even though the knots in her stomach tightened a bit.  
She took a deep breath, looking down on the floor. "I was angry at my parents for making me change schools and I didn't want to be here, but that didn't give me the right to be mean to you." She looked at Veronica with wide honest, green eyes.  
A small smile started to appear on Veronica's face. "It's okay B. I forgive you for being a bitchy ice queen."  
Betty chuckled relieved. Still holding Veronica's hand.  
"And thank you for saving me from that creep," Veronica said, her eyes trailing off for a moment.  
"Always. I will always have your back from now on V. I promise." Betty heard herself saying before she could stop herself.  
Veronica's smile grew bigger and she hugged the other girl. "As I will have yours." She replied.  
Betty started smiling too and hugged back.  
"So, do you maybe considered joining the Vixens with me?" Veronica asked after they let go of each other.  
Betty let out a laugh. "I'll think about it V." she winked.  
Veronica smiled at her and linked her arm with Betty's. "Let's go search the others. Breaks over soon."  
Betty nodded.

They made their way back towards the common room.  
"So…" Veronica began.  
Betty glanced over at her, waiting for her to continue.  
"I heard you helped Jughead repair his car?" Veronica continued.  
Betty chuckled. "Well, I recall me repairing it and him standing next to me looking clueless on his car but yes."  
Veronica started laughing and Betty chuckled. Just as they walked in the common room.  
"Look who's getting along." Kevin greeted them with a big smile.  
Betty and Veronica stopped laughing and looked up at him. Their arms still linked.  
"Yep. Thanks for telling me where she went." Betty smiled at Kevin.  
Kevin nodded.  
"So he's the reason you could come to my rescue?" Veronica asked Betty.  
Betty nodded.

"Rescue?" Archie asked.  
"Chuck Clayton." Veronica huffed out. "He got… a little grabby."  
She looked over to Betty, who nodded. "You could say it like that."  
Archie rose an eyebrow. He knew Chuck. They were on the same team, and he did know Chuck's opinion about women.  
"What happened?" he asked Veronica who sat down beside him.  
Betty walked over to the couch and letting herself fall down next to Jughead, who had his laptop on his lap and was typing something. Totally caught up in his own mind at the moment.  
Veronica smirked at Betty, who sat relative close to Jughead.  
Betty rose an eyebrow at her but ignored her look.  
"Hey Jug." She said, breaking the boy out of his thoughts.  
He looked up and was surprised to see her sitting right next to him. "Hey." He smiled at her.  
Kevin stood next to them, watching Jughead and Betty and Archie and Veronica who started talking about something too. He shook slightly his head. "It seems like love is in the air." He mumbled under his breath. No one hearing him.

After a few minutes, the school bell snapped all teens out of what they were doing, signaling the break to be over.

* * *

 **A bit B and V action this time, because I just love their friendship so much.**

 **And I know Chuck is mostly the bad guy, but I really don't like him. So yeah, he is our bad guy at the moment but not for long ;) there is a lot to come…**

 **And I can finally see your reviews. Thanks, they always make me smile so keep 'em up.**

 **Oh, and you might wanna look forward to the next chapter… *swoon* for what I wrote so far. I promise I won't let you wait too long for it ;)**

 **Tessa.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blue and Gold, the second

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 9 – Blue and Gold, the second

"So, you are honestly thinking about becoming a _cheerleader_?" the way Toni said that word made Betty's head snap up from the bike she was working on.  
It was after school and Toni had picked her up because new parts for their bikes had arrived.  
"I don't know," Betty admitted while searching for the right screwdriver in her toolbox.  
"I mean I have to admit, that those cheerleader uniforms do look hot… and I'm sure Veronica would look damn sexy in it…" the pink haired girl let her thoughts trail.  
"Tones." Betty snapped her out of her thoughts with her chuckle.  
"Sorry." Toni was grinning, not really sorry though. "You on the other hand…" she continued.  
"What? I wouldn't look sexy in a little skirt?" Betty asked playful shocked.  
"I didn't say that." Toni defended fast "But you dancing around in that little skirt? I can't really picture that."  
"Who is dancing around in a little skirt?" Sweet Pea asked as he was just walking over to them, only catching Toni's last words.  
"You definitely not. But maybe you should try it, might suit you." Betty looked out with a laugh.  
"Ha ha." Sweet Pea chuckled.  
Toni snickered and saw Betty shake her head. Signalling not to tell the others. Toni nodded. She wasn't happy about Betty's idea of becoming a River Vixen. She was a Serpent after all. Or she would be in a few weeks.  
On the other side, Toni was happy for Betty that she did make some friends.

"Do you think that jerk will assault you or the raven-haired goddess again?" Toni asked Betty after a while.  
"Which jerk?" Sweet Pea asked.  
"Just a guy from school." Betty tried to assure him "And I don't know Toni. He seemed pretty angered, so who knows."  
"If you need any help, call me," Toni said.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure next time you want to play hero for Veronica." Betty chuckled.  
Toni's expression became dreamy.  
"Tones!" Betty called her back. Laughing slightly at her best friend.  
"What did this guy do to you, Betty?" Sweet Pea asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Nothing." Betty assured him "he got kinda grabby towards Veronica. I just stepped in."  
"That jerk should better think twice before he's going to do anything to you because god helps me…" Sweet Pea said between clenched teeth.  
"Calm down." Betty said, laying one hand on Sweet Pea's arm "Nothing happened. And as you know I don't need protection." She looked at him with a firm look in her eyes. "So, you will do nothing, okay?"  
Sweet Pea nodded in defeat. Betty nodded too. Returning her focus back on her bike.  
They got back to work on their bikes for the rest of the day.

Jughead sat in his Blue and Gold office, working on the latest edition and editing some last articles. It was Wednesday, and he needed to send it to print in a few hours. It was a lot of work for one person, but all the others who wrote for the Blue and Gold just didn't match his demands for co-editor. He knew Betty would though.  
After he had read a lot of Betty's articles from the Red and Black, he wanted her even more to join but so far, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her. They had seen each other at school the last two days, but he hadn't had the courage to bring it up and over text, he didn't want to ask her again. He still wasn't sure if she would agree.

He was too caught up in his thoughts, to realize someone walking into his office and talking the chair next to him to sit down quietly.  
The article he was editing, for Kevin's gossip column, wasn't bad but something didn't fit. He just couldn't tell what. Jug let out an annoyed gasp. He had read that piece like five times in the past fifteen minutes.

"Maybe you should cut the last two sentences and think about a better heading." a voice beside him said, scaring him out of his thoughts and making him jump a little.  
He looked to his left and saw Betty sitting on a chair next to him. She chuckled at his reaction.  
"Bloody hell, Betty." He breathed out "you nearly gave me a heart attack." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her still in shock but curious why she was here and how he didn't notice her before.  
She kept chuckling "Sorry Juggie." She smiled at him "I didn't mean to scare you."  
Jughead took a deep breath. "It's alright. What are you doing here? And how long have you been sitting there?"  
Betty looked at the clock "About 15 minutes?" she confessed "and… well…" she looked down at her hands, "you remember asking me if I want to join the Blue and Gold?" she asked carefully.  
"Yes." He nodded "you put me down though."  
Betty nodded "I did… but I thought about it again and…" she trailed off, still not looking at him.  
"You want to join?" he asked excitedly. He tried to play it cool but a grin starting to spread traitorously on his face.  
"If I'm still welcome. Yes." Betty said, finally looking at him.  
Jughead smiled at her "Of course that'd be great." He didn't think much and leaned over to pull her into a hug. He caught Betty off guard with his action and quickly pulled away again, looking away. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
It surprised himself, he wasn't usually a hugger. Normally he tried to avoid body contact as much as possible, but something about Betty was different.  
Betty started to smile and laid her hand on his, which was laying on the table again. "It's okay."  
Jughead looked back at her, a slight blush creeping up his neck.  
"The Blue and Gold are lucky to have a talented writer as you are writing for it now." He said, looking on her hand that was still laying on his.  
Betty cocked an eyebrow "How do you know if I'm a good writer? Maybe my stuff is horrible."  
"I…" he started and looked away again "I may have read some of your Red and Black articles." He mumbled sheepishly.  
That made Betty giggle. And Jughead blushed even more.  
"You were nosy?" she asked. He just nodded, scratching his neck with his free hand.  
She kept giggling "You're cute." She stated. Letting go of his hand and pulling the laptop towards her, while scooting closer to the desk and to him with her chair. She deleted the last sentences of the article. Changed some other sentences and the headline. She had read over his shoulder while sitting next to him, thinking about what she would change.

Jughead sat there and watched her editing the article. He still couldn't believe it. That was much simpler than he had imagined. And a lot faster too.  
"What do you think about that?" she asked as she finished, pushing the laptop back towards him. He forced his attention back towards the screen, away from the beautiful girl next to him. He lent again towards the desk, scanning the text, a smile tugged at his lips. "Perfect." he said, smiling "thanks. You're my savior."  
She smiled back "You're welcome." She was also leaning forward and as he turned his face towards her he realized they were merely inches apart.

Jughead smiled insecure at her, locking his blue eyes with her green ones. Betty smiled back, leaning a bit closer until their noses nearly touched and they could feel each other's breaths tickling their skin.  
His eyes widened slightly at her movement and his attention was drawn to her lips as she smiled at him. He suddenly realized he desperately wanted to close the gap between them. Her lips seemed so soft and he wanted to feel them on his.  
Betty had similar thoughts. She was staring at his lips too, feeling his warm breath on her skin.  
Both made a move at the same time, lips just connecting, as they heard the door to the office being opened. It caused both to jump, their lips only brushing slightly against each other as they pulled apart.

Betty looking down, blushing, Jughead looking towards the door. Kevin stood there, looking at them "Sorry if I'm interrupting…" he started.  
"What do you want Kev?" Jughead asked, annoyed about Kevin's timing.  
"I just wanted to check if my article was alright."  
"Almost." Jughead replied, "we changed some minor things."  
Kevin nodded. "Okay." He looked at them. Betty still looking down.  
"I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing." He said before turning around. But not without throwing a knowing look towards Jughead.  
He was just about to exit the room as he nearly ran into Veronica. "Sorry, Ronnie." He gave her a smile and disappeared.

"Betty?" the other girl called. Making Betty look up. Her cheeks still tinted in the faintest pink.  
Jughead was forcing his attention back to his laptop.  
"Are you coming?" the raven-haired girl asked.  
"Coming?" Betty asked confused.  
"Yes, I thought I give you a ride home and we might stop for some milkshakes," Veronica said with a smile.  
"Ehhh." Betty seemed overtaxed for a moment and looked over at Jughead who was typing something on the laptop.  
"So?" Veronica waited, arching an eyebrow.  
"Eh, Jug already offered to drive me home later. We still need to finish something for the Blue and Gold." She said, hesitantly at first.  
Jugheads breathing stopped for a second as he was glancing over at Betty as she lied to Veronica.  
"You joined the Blue and Gold?" the other girl asked, a grin spreading across her face.  
"Yes," Betty nodded, "I wrote for the newspaper at Southside High as well." She shrugged.  
Veronica watched both curious. "Okay…" she said slowly. "Then maybe tomorrow?" she asked the blonde.  
Betty nodded. "Tomorrow." She smiled at Veronica.  
Veronica smiled back. "See you tomorrow and have fun you two." She said with a wink before leaving them.

After the door was shut again, Jughead turned towards Betty. "So… I offered you to give you a ride home?" he said teasingly. Making Betty blush again.  
Jughead chuckled softly and leaned forwards again.  
Betty looked into his clear blue eyes, they fascinated her. They had from the beginning. The blue seemed to lighten or darken with his mod.  
Leaning a bit forwards herself. "Well I… uhm…just…thought that…" she started rambling but trailed off. Embarrassed she looked away.  
Jughead smirked at her. "Betts…" he let out softly, stopping her ramble. Bringing one hand up to her cheek.  
"What?" she asked him. Her voice, not even a whisper.  
His eyes fluttered to her lips before looking again into her deep green eyes. He took a deep breath and closed the space between their lips again. Kissing her softly.  
Betty's eyes flew shut as she kissed him back. Lifting her hands and wrapping them around his neck as his second hand cupped her other cheek.

This time, there was no one who interrupted them.

* * *

 **Soooo here it is. They finally kissed! *Swoon* (yeah I'm swooning over my own story…xD)**

 **As promised you didn't have to wait that long for it.**

 **As for the next chapters I'm still figuring out what will happen next or which timeline I will follow so maybe it will take a little till the next chapter, maybe not. I'm not sure yet.  
So I hope you liked this one and leave me some reviews.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Water River

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 10: Sweetwater River

It was finally Friday. Betty couldn't wait for the weekend. She grabbed her helmet and walked out of the school after she had said goodbye to Veronica and Archie. She hadn't seen Jughead in the past days. They had texted, but neither of them had mentioned the kiss they had shared two days ago in the Blue and Gold office. Betty was nervous what this meant. He had told her that he wasn't feeling well so he stayed home. But she wasn't sure if that was true.  
Deep in her thoughts, she made her way towards her bike. She had been late this morning and had taken it to be on time. Additional she didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to take the bike to school, she had done it for Southside High so why not here? It didn't matter if she drove herself or if Toni and the other young Serpents picked her up after school with their bikes.

She drove home. Enjoying the wind on her face. Happy in the moment. And looking forward to the evening. It was the evening before her 16th birthday after all.  
She pulled her bike in the drive-in in front of the house and got off it.  
With her helmet under her arm, humming something she entered the house. Only to nearly ran into her father, who was standing in the corridor with crossed arms.  
"Hey, dad." She said, placing her helmet on the bureau.  
"I thought we talked about you taking the bike to school?" he asked her.  
Betty's gaze shot up and she looked at her father.  
"Yes… but…" she started but he interrupted her "no _but_. We didn't allow it and you did it nevertheless."  
"I was late this morning and you were already gone." Betty looked at her father and then at her mother who just came out of the kitchen.  
Hal Cooper shook his head. "That is no excuse young lady."  
"Then please enlighten me what I should have done instead?" she questioned back. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk back to her parents like that. Especially her father didn't take it well if she was anything than obedient to him. But she grew sick of it.  
"Not in this tone." Her father looked coldly at her "Not after everything you've done to this family. Helping your sister and now running with that Lodge girl."  
Betty ached an eyebrow. "Veronica is a nice girl and a good friend." She said, looking from her father towards her mother.  
"She's a Lodge. Do you really think she cares about you? Those high society girls look down on us, the same as the Northsiders do." Her mother sided with her father, though there was something strange in her tone. Something seemed off. And that not just because this definitely wasn't how this day should go.  
Betty let out a huff "It's not like I'm going to ran off with her or ditch my other friends. And you don't know her so don't talk about her like that"  
"Don't talk to your mother like that." Her father snapped. Betty looked at her father. She hadn't raised her voice, in her opinion they were the ones trying to argue with her. She took a deep breath, the hand that didn't still hold her keys had curled into a fist, the nails had already broken her skin and she could feel the blood on her fingers. For once she had really looked forward to coming home after school. But now…  
"Can't we just leave that for today… or the weekend?" Betty pleaded.  
"No we won't and that's it, no bike, no Wyrm. Go to your room and think about how you speak with your parents." Hal said coldly. He held his hands towards Betty who stared at him for a second, "but today is…" she started to say. Her father just looked at her with a cold look. Leaving no room for arguments. She let out a frustrated sigh before smacking her keys in his hand and running upstairs to her room.  
"That wasn't necessary Hal. Not today. Not this weekend." She heard her mother say before her door fell shut. She let herself fall on the bed. Now both her hands were curled into fists and the pain of her fingernails gave her a little relief and blocked out some of her thoughts. Why had her parents to be like that? And today of all days. It was the day before she turned 16. It should be a special night. There was a Serpent tradition for aspirants. It was part of the initiation for the younger ones.

Jughead sighed. He had stayed at home the past two days. Not because he was avoiding Betty. God no. He wanted desperately to see her. But his father had one of his downs again. Drinking more than usual and not being able to go to work.  
Most times FP was put together enough to go to work, but sometimes he had bad days. And after Jellybeans birthday had passed and he wasn't able to congratulate his daughter, because her and Jug's mother wouldn't allow it he had fallen deeper again. It just wasn't fair.  
Jughead was hurt too. He missed his sister. And not being able to talk to her did hurt more than he admitted to anyone. Most time not even to himself. He tried to push the pain away. Fleeing in his writing.  
The past two days had been bad. Really bad. His dad was passed out most of the time. But he just couldn't leave him there. He was too afraid something might happen. It wouldn't be the first time. He couldn't leave him alone. And he hated him for that. Knowing no child should have to look after his parents like that.

But after being stuck at home for two days he just couldn't stay there any longer. He needed some space. At first, he thought about going to Pop's, taking his laptop with him and typing away. Like he did every Friday evening. Maybe he would even meet Betty again there, just like last week. But as soon as he put on his jacket he knew that wasn't what he needed right now.  
His dad was passed out again. Laying on the couch. But at the moment it didn't bother him. He needed air.  
Jug took a deep breath, took the car keys and left the house. It wasn't a long drive to Sweet Water River. He parked the car and made his way down towards the water.  
It was a warm evening. Everything around him was quiet and he enjoyed being alone. Having finally some space. Jughead knew the path by heart. He had come here since he was a child. Playing in the woods with his sister and Archie.

His feet dragged him further till he stood on the edge of the water. He closed his eyes, enjoying the winds brushing over his face and just listening to the sound of the water. It was quiet, peaceful. Suddenly there was another sound. He opened his eyes to look in the direction of the sound.  
He hadn't expected to meet anybody out here. Especially not at this time. But he had certainly not expected to see her here. The blonde girl he was dreading to see again since Wednesday. But there she was.  
Betty stood about ten meters away from him, but she didn't seem to notice him, she was just staring at the water.  
"Betty?" he asked her in disbelief.  
There was no reaction from the girl. Jughead frowned and took a few steps towards her. He had an odd feeling about the whole situation. Something was wrong.  
"Betty?" he said again. Still no reaction. "Betts? What are you doing here?" he asked her.  
The blonde girl still wasn't looking up, instead, she took a few steps forward, towards the water, till her feet stood in the water. She began giggling and looking down at the water.  
Jughead frowned. "Betty please come out of the water." He had followed her and as he noticed she wanted to go further into the river he snuck his arm around her waist to stop her.  
"Betts. Stop. The stream." He looked at the river before he took a few steps back with her.  
As they stood again on solid ground he turned her towards him, to look at her.  
Betty's eyes were glassy and red. And there was a strange smell hanging on her.  
She finally seemed to realize that he was there and who he was.  
"Juggie." She let out throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Jumping at him as much as their already close embrace allowed.  
"Yes, Betts. What are you doing here?"  
She let go of him and started to jump around. "It's such a beautiful night." She said, stopping to jump and staring at the sky while turning on her spot.  
Jughead watched her carefully. She erupted in giggling again before she turned her attention towards some flowers on the ground and he suddenly realized what was going on with her. Or he had an idea what was going on.  
Just as he realized that Betty's phone started ringing. Betty looked up and started singing and dancing along with the song. She didn't seem to realize it was her phone. Or she didn't care.  
Jughead sighed and walked over where Betty's leather jacket was laying and apparently the phone was too. He took it out of the pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said, Toni. Jug knew from some stories Betty had told him that Toni was her best friend. Good, he thought, maybe Toni could help. He picked up.  
"Why are you turning off the music Juggie?" Betty scoffed, but she continued singing anyway. Making her own music.

" _Betty, where the hell are you? And why aren't you answering any of my texts or calls?"_ Jughead heard a girl on the other side of the line.  
"Ehh sorry, I'm not Betty… she is a little preoccupied at the moment." He said a little insecure while watching Betty dance around. Making sure she wasn't going back to the water.  
 _"Who is this? And why do you have Betty's phone?"_ the voice asked him in a sharp tone.  
"Yeah sorry. Uhm I'm Jughead and well I just found her at …." He started but was interrupted by Toni _"Jughead? The guy from Riverdale High? The other writer?"_ she questioned.  
"Ehh yes." He was slightly confused at why Toni knew all that. But then again, he remembered that Toni was Betty's best friend and they probably talked about everything. That would mean Toni probably knew about the kiss. She snapped him back to the reality before his mind could drift any further.  
 _"Ohh good. Then she is at least with someone she knows. But where are you anyway? And why hasn't she answered my calls before? Were you two a little preoccupied?"_ she asked with a suggestive voice at the last part.  
"What?" he asked and felt a blush creeping up his neck. He looked over at Betty who seemed absorbed into sorting stones or something like that. "No, I just found her out here at Sweet Water River like ten minutes ago." He said.  
 _"What is she doing out there?"_ Toni asked confused.  
"Well… I'm no expert but I think she's stoned…" he said, his eyes nerve leaving Betty.  
 _"What?!"_ the other girl squeaked into the phone.  
"Yeah." He replied, holding the phone a little away from his ear at the loud squeak.  
 _"Where exactly are you? I'm coming."_ Toni said.  
"Ohh good, I just wanted to ask you to come here anyway." Jug sighed relieved. He told Toni where they were, and they hung up.

* * *

 **New Chapter :)  
I know this is going in a different direction then you probably thought. For now.  
And yes the initiation is coming soon. Betty will be a Serpent ;)  
So… I'm interested, if you have any ideas what the Initiation could be let me know in the reviews, I have a few ideas but are open for all suggestions, cause we all know Alice would never allow the Serpent Dance to stay tradition… so there will be something different.**

 **I hope you liked that chapter though.**


	11. Chapter 11: I know you

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 11: I know you

It didn't take long until he could hear a motorbike roaring and a few minutes later a small pink haired girl came the path along out of the woods.  
In the meantime, Jughead had sat down next to Betty which had caused her to snuggle in his arms, while she continued to do something with the stones before her. She was also humming something and giggling in between.  
Jug looked up as he heard the other girl come up to them.  
"Hey, Toni." He said, giving her a small smile.  
Toni nodded before squatting down in front of Betty and looking at her "Hey Betty sweetie." She looked at her best friend. Worried.  
"Tones!" Betty squeaked out and throwing herself out of Jugheads arms into Toni's. "Ahh. Betty." Toni managed to catch her but nearly fell back with the weight of the taller girl in her arms.  
"Urgh… you smell like you smoked a whole plant." She said before she turned her head again towards Jughead "how long has she been like this?"  
Jughead shrugged "I found her about half an hour ago. Right before she wanted to go swimming…"  
"Holy shit. Good, you found her. That would've ended really bad. Ugh… come on Betty, time to go." She tried to stand up and to get Betty up with her.  
Betty followed her willingly and stood up, though she was a little unstable on her feet. Jughead snuck one arm carefully around her waist to stabilize her. Knowing Toni couldn't hold her.  
"Thanks," Toni said as the weight from Betty was taken from her, as Betty was now leaning against Jughead again, her head on his shoulder. He nodded.  
"I presume that is your car back there?" Toni asked.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Good." She said, "Come on." She led the way back.  
Jughead followed her, guiding Betty.

As they reached the car Jughead looked at Toni. "What now?"  
Toni let out a sigh and looked at her best friend who was still giggling and hanging in Jugheads arm. He didn't let go of her unsure if she was stable enough on her own legs. Especially in the woods and the uneven path that links the river and the parking lot.  
"Hmm." Toni let out and looked at him, "Any chance she or we can crash at your place?"  
"Uhm." Jughead raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, thinking about his dad and everything.  
"Look she can't go home, her parents would freak out and I can't take her to me cause my uncle… he would freak out as well and he would tell her parents."  
Jughead nodded "Alright. You follow us on your bike?" he asked as he guided Betty to his car and helped her in.  
"Where are we going?" Betty asked confused.  
"We're going to Jughead's place Sweetie," Toni told her. Betty made wide eyes and nodded. Though Jughead wasn't sure if she really got what Toni told her. She seemed to be in her own mind and started humming again.  
"Yes, I'm following you on the bike." Toni then told Jughead as she put on her helmet. He nodded and got in the car.  
He waited a moment till Toni was on her bike before he started the motor and drove back, always making sure the pink-haired Serpent was still following. Betty had opened the window and was holding her face in the wind. Jughead made sure she wasn't going to try to climb out or anything. Luckily, she didn't try.

He pulled in the drive-in infront of the house and got out to help Betty out of the car.  
She looked confused about "Why are we at Archie's?" she asked.  
Jughead chuckled "He's living right next to me Betts." He was surprised that Betty still remembered the neighborhood, after all these years and in her current condition.  
She nodded, still slightly confused even though it seemed like she was coming down from her high. Slowly.  
Toni parked her bike next to Jug's car and joined them.  
Jughead guided both girls inside. This time Toni was holding Betty, who was much more stable on her legs now, making sure she was coming with them.

Jughead opened the door just as his father stepped out of the living room.  
"Where have you been?" FP asked.  
"Just out with some friends. Is it okay if they stay here for the night?" Jug asked him in return.  
"Mhm yeah." FP nodded. He wasn't totally drunk anymore. That was a good sign.  
Toni walked inside with Betty.  
"We'll be upstairs," Jughead told his father before he leads the way for Toni and Betty.  
Betty, still influenced from the joint looked at Jugheads father and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes staying on him as Toni guided her to the stairs.  
"I know you…" she stated. Jughead stopped in his tracks on the stairs to look at Betty and Toni. Toni looked confused at Betty "Jughead looks a lot like his dad." She said to Betty. FP watching them, leaning against the door that leads into the living room. Something about Betty seemed oddly familiar to him too, but he didn't say anything.  
But Betty shook her head "No…" and looked again at FP over her shoulder as Toni guided her further upstairs "I know him." Betty pointed back at FP, narrowing her eyes.  
FP stood there trying to place her face for himself but didn't succeed. "Is she drunk?" He asked his son.  
Jughead looked at his father "She's high." He told him. At this FP chuckled and nodded knowing "She should probably eat something Jug."  
Jughead nodded and continued walking towards his room. Toni following him with Betty and guiding her towards the bed, pushing her softly onto it.  
Betty followed with the actions but looked at Toni "I know him."  
"Okay, Babe. Then tell me how you know him?"  
"I… I don't know," Betty whispered before letting herself fall back on the bed. Starring at the ceiling.

Toni looked at Jughead and shrugged, "Your dad's been right though. She should eat something."  
He nodded "I'll be right back."  
He made his way downstairs again, surprised to find his dad in the kitchen.  
"Hey, dad." He walked towards the fridge to search for something to eat for Betty.  
FP nodded before grabbing another beer and making his way back to the living room. Jughead sighed, grabbing some food and a bottle of water before heading back upstairs.

After Betty had eaten something she fell asleep on Jugheads bed. Toni looked down at her best friend before placing a blanket over her and turning to Jughead who sat on the chair next to his desk.  
"Did she talk about anything that could be the reason she got high?" she asked him.  
"Uhm no… not that I remember."  
The girl let out a sigh and sat down on the bed next to Betty. "Damn girl." She strokes a few hair strains out of Betty's face.  
"Do you know why she did it?" he asked her in return.  
Toni let out a sigh, "Partly yes. And I can understand it. Though I can't talk about it with you."  
Jughead nodded. He was curious though. But maybe Betty would tell him herself.  
Toni looked at her best friend for a moment longer before turning back to Jughead and looking at him, scrutinizing.  
He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "What?"  
"I'm just trying to figure out what she sees in you…"  
"Huh?" he asked confused.  
"She likes you." The pink-haired girl stated with a raised eyebrow, "and I guess and hope you like her too."  
A blush crept up Jugheads cheeks as he just nodded. Not sure if he could trust his voice. He really liked Betty.  
"Good." Toni narrowed her eyes "Don't ever do anything that could hurt her, or I swear you will regret it."  
Jughead gulped. Even though Toni was a lot smaller than him, she was still kinda threatening. Especially with that spark in her eyes and the serious tone. Not to mention the Serpent jacket she was wearing.  
He nodded again "I won't, I promise."  
"Good." Toni said, nodding too "Thanks for taking care of her. I'm so glad you found her."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Is it cool if I stay too?" she asked him.  
"Sure." Jug said, nodding, "You okay with sleeping here with her?"  
"Yup. I won't go anywhere else." Toni nodded and looked again at him "What about you?"  
"Don't worry. I'll just take my sister's old room." He waved it off and stood up, "Do you need anything else?"  
"No, thank you." She gave him a smile, "honestly Jughead, thank you."  
He nodded, "Good night." He closed the door behind him and walked into Jellybeans old room. It had been empty but unchanged since his mother had left with his sister. He hadn't been inside much. It only made him miss her more. He let out a sigh, changed and went to bed.

Toni had pushed Betty slightly over, so she could lay down next to her. Stroking softly through Betty's hair, "Ohh darling… what are you doing? And this on your birthday…" she asked the sleeping girl, before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, whispering "Happy Birthday." And cuddling under the blanket.  
She fell asleep surprisingly fast.

* * *

 **Hey there guys!  
soo next chapter, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me.**

 **And I have a beta! Yay!  
So yeah that's great but it means it will most likely mean it will take a little longer for me to update. So yeah, I guess or hope I will be able to update once a week but I'm not sure since I'm in a little writer's block too, I've got too many ideas for this fic but no idea in which order they will happen so yeah…**

 **But anyway, have a lovely day!**

 **Tessa**


	12. Chapter 12: Family

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

Chapter 12: Family

* * *

Betty groaned as she woke up, blinking against the sunlight that was falling through the window. Her head was killing her. She took in the unknown surrounding, as she moved she could feel someone beside her. Turning to her side, she saw Toni next to her, already awake and looking at her.  
"Toni?" she asked confused. Before looking around in the room again.

It had grayish-blue walls, that were mostly covered in film and band posters. On one wall was a huge bookshelf with a desk in the middle. The shelves were overflowing with books. On the other wall stood a dresser next to a closet door. And in a corner, there was a record player. Betty took in her surroundings as the memories of last night slowly came back to her. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated moan, covering her eyes with her hands.  
"Good, you remember."  
Betty nodded, her arm came to rest over her eyes.  
"And good morning birthday girl." Toni quipped.  
"Urgh… yeah." Betty groaned. Frustrated this day started like this and not in the slightest how it should have.  
"You've been waiting for this day to come for months and now you react like that?" the pink-haired girl asked, sitting up. Though she knew and could understand why Betty was reacting like that. It was after all, different from what they had expected.  
Betty just let out a hum. Not answering.  
"Okay, so please fill me in what exactly happened yesterday evening. Why was there no midnight road trip and no initiation night?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The young Serpents had waited at the Wyrm for Betty and the leaders of the Serpents to come back from the initiation midnight road trip to perform the other initiation rituals like it was rite for young aspirants.  
"Umpf." Betty moved her hands, whipping over her face, "because Mum and Dad just yelled at me when I came home. Like they'd forgot what weekend it was…" Betty's voice trailed off and her eyes got glossy. She was fighting back the tears. Wouldn't allow them to fall.  
"Wait…" Toni looked at her, "there was no set up for the midnight road trip? Absolutely nothing?"  
Betty shook her head. "They didn't care. They even took my keys away."  
"They can't do that." Toni scolded. It was true. Betty had the right to that night. And for it to be the night before her sixteenth birthday.

"Can't do what?" Jughead asked as he stuck his head through the door.  
"Morning." Toni gave him a little smile. Ignoring his question.  
"Hey Jug…" Betty looked at him through her fingers. Embarrassed for last night.  
"Morning you two." He said as he stepped into the room. Already dressed.  
Betty sat up in the bed. She was looking at Jughead with red cheeks, "I'm sorry for last night."  
He waved it off, "I'm glad nothing happened. How are you feeling?"  
Betty shrugged, "Tiered but okay, thanks." She gave him a little smile.  
Jughead nodded, "Uhm… I made breakfast if you want."  
"Yeah, that sounds good, just give us a minute." Toni gave him a smile. He nodded and left, walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

Toni looked back at Betty, "I like him." She stated before she went back to their original conversation, "We have to talk to Snake. There is no way you won't get initiated this weekend. We won't let that happen." Her expression getting serious.  
At this, Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around Toni, "I love you."  
Toni smiled and kissed Betty's cheek, "Let's go and look what your lover made for breakfast."  
"He's not my lover!" Betty exclaimed, crawling out of the bed after Toni.  
"Maybe not yet." Toni shot her a wink before she walked out of the door. Betty groaned before she followed her downstairs into the kitchen.

Toni's words had stirred a fire deep down inside her. She liked Jughead. He was different to what she was used to in guys. Sure, her other male friends were caring and everything too, but they were more like brothers to her, it just felt different with him. A different she really liked.

Jughead waited in the kitchen. He had made coffee and some toast with eggs.  
"Those are yours." He said, pointing at two plates and mugs on the counter as the girls came in.  
"That's what I call service." Toni chuckled and sat down. But her smile was honest and genuine. Something the pink haired girl didn't show often, and even less to people she barely knew.  
Betty sat down beside her, giving Jug a warm smile. "Thank you, Jug."  
He smiled back, sipping on his coffee.  
They had a quiet breakfast until Betty's phone rang.  
She got it out of her pocket, afraid it might be her parents, but as she saw the name on the screen her face lit up. She stood up and looked at the others, "Excuse me for a moment."  
She left through the open back door and walked a few steps in the garden before picking up. Toni looked after her, she got a pretty good idea who called. That was good.

"Polly!"  
 _"Hey, Betts. How is my birthday Serpent feeling?"_ Polly's voice came from the other end.  
At this Betty's nose crinkled, "No Serpent." She just said.  
 _"What?!"_ Polly nearly screamed in disbelief, _"Why?"_  
Betty let out a sigh, "I don't know. Mum and Dad just yelled at me yesterday so there was no initiation night…"  
 _"Oh my god I'm so sorry Betty."  
_ "Thanks, Pol. I don't really know what's going on. This should've been the best weekend of my life but…" she trailed off and couldn't hold back the tear that was slipping down her cheek. Talking to her sister made her emotional and unable to control them anymore.  
 _"I know, I know. I don't understand. They can't do that."_ Polly was getting angry now. She always had been the protective big sister and she knew how important this was for Betty. She herself never had wanted to be part of the Serpents. It just wasn't her life, but it was Betty's.  
"Toni said the same thing…"  
 _"And she's right."_  
"Yeah," Betty said quietly. Now the tears were falling down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back. She had fought them since yesterday evening, which had led to her trip to Sweet Water River to get high. She had just wanted to escape the whole situation. It had been overwhelming. Too much.  
 _"But besides that, is everything alright?"_  
"Yeah… mostly. But I'll tell you another time. What about you? How are you and Jason? And the baby?"  
 _"We're fine. And… the babies are too."_ Polly said Betty could hear her smile in her voice.  
"Wait… you're getting twins?!" she exclaimed. Her tears stopped and a smile started to spread across her face as she heard the news.  
 _"Yes. The doctor confirmed it yesterday."_  
"Oh my god, congratulations. I'm so happy for you."  
 _"Thanks, Betty. But I must go, we'll talk soon."  
_ "Yeah. Love ya."  
 _"You too."_  
They ended the call. Betty's mood had lightened slightly as she walked back inside after she had dried her tears.

"Everything alright?" Jug asked as Betty walked back through the door. He could see her red eyes. She just nodded.  
"I'm guessing that weren't your parents." He pointed out as she sat down again.  
Betty nodded again, "You're guessing right."  
Toni looked at her questioning, "I'm guessing…" she started, but stopped for Betty to confirm it without giving anything away. Toni was the only person, besides Jughead who knew, Betty had confided in her about the whole Polly situation. Toni knew what was going on. The only thing she didn't know so far, was the upcoming wedding.  
"Yeah. Polly." Betty nodded smiling slightly.  
Toni raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Jughead. He just shrugged, "I know they're in touch."  
"You told him?!" Toni asked in disbelief. Irritated how much Betty already trusted Jughead, but she shoved it aside, this wasn't a topic they needed to discuss right now.  
Betty nodded.  
"Okay, then what did she say?"  
"The same as you. They can't do that…" she shrugged before her expression lightened up again, "but she's getting twins."  
"What?!" Toni screeched, "Oh my gosh! The double? WOW."  
"I know." Betty smiled.  
"Your sister is pregnant?" Jug asked. He didn't get everything. He and Betty hadn't talked about it further, just that she and her sister are in touch. He hadn't told Betty he knew about the wedding, he hadn't known how, without giving away, that he'd followed her and Cheryl.  
"Yep."  
"Cool." He said, sipping his coffee.  
Betty smiled, looking at the clock. "Well, I should go home. Let's see if the storm has set."  
Toni nodded, "I'll drive you. Thanks for the breakfast, Jughead."  
"You're welcome." He gave the small girl a smile. Toni shot Betty a wink, "I'll wait outside." With that, she turned around and left the house through the front door.

Betty looked at Jughead, still a little embarrassed from last night. She took a step closer to him, "Thank you. For everything. I'm glad you found me."  
"Me too." He managed to say. Betty stood only a step away from him and he could feel the heat of her body. He wanted to kiss her again, but this wasn't the right time. Not with everything that was going on with her parents.  
She gave him a warm smile.  
"Will you tell me what this was all about." He asked carefully. Not wanting to push her.  
"Later." She said it sounded like a promise. She took a step forward and stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss on his cheek.  
"I'll text you." She said over her shoulder before she followed Toni outside.  
Jughead stood there like he'd been struck by lightning looking after her. His hand slowly touching his cheek where she had kissed him.

Toni drove Betty home and wished her good luck for the talk with her parents. Betty gave her a long hug before she took a deep breath and walked inside.  
"Mom? Dad?" she shouted after she closed the door behind herself.  
"I know that." She could hear her mother say. Then there was silence before Alice voice could be heard again, "I'll make it up to her. No really. I will." Alice voice sounded pleading and was shaking just a little bit.  
Betty let out a sigh. It sounded like her mother was on the phone, with whomever. And it seemed like her dad wasn't at home at all. That was good. She made her way upstairs to her room and decided to take a shower first.

Betty had stood under the water for about two minutes as it knocked on the door, "Betty?" her mother asked.  
"Yes?" she asked back. Preparing herself for her mother shouting at her.  
"I'll… We need to talk, please. Could you come in the kitchen when you're ready?" Alice asked. Her voice sounded surprisingly calm and was there a little regret in it?  
"Yeah." Betty just answered.  
"Okay. Take your time, Sweetheart."  
 _Sweetheart?_ Alice hadn't called Betty that in months. Not since Polly disappeared and not even before that. Could it be that her mother had suddenly become soft again?  
Betty was suspicious. Something was up.

She took her time in the shower. Enjoying the water splashing down on her body. Washing away everything from the last night.  
After she got out of the shower and got dressed she made her way downstairs.  
Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever was coming, before she entered the kitchen.

Alice stood at the counter, next to her on the counter stood a small birthday cake. It had a Serpent frosting in the middle and sixteen lit candles on top of it. Betty's mouth dropped open slightly as she saw her mother stand there, a small smile on her lips.  
"Before you say anything," Alice spoke, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It wasn't fair, and we had no right to do that to you. Not on that evening."  
Betty still couldn't say anything and stared speechless at her mother. Had she heard right? Had her mother just apologized?  
"Betty? Sweetheart?" Alice looked at her daughter.  
"Yeah … I just …" Betty started but Alice interrupted her, "Yes, I know. I'm acting completely different but after I just had your sister yell at me and I found out that …" she started to ramble but know it was Betty who interrupted her, "Polly called you?!"  
Alice gave her daughter a small smile, "Yes. She called to yell at me for denying you your initiation night. And she was right. I had no right to … but your father …" she trailed off for a moment.  
"But mum," Betty walked closer to her mother, coming to stop in front of her, leaning at the counter on the opposite of Alice, "he had no right either, he's not even a Serpent…" she said quietly.

That was true. Hal Cooper never got initiated in the gang, he was more like an honor Serpent being Alice' husband. Like a lot of wives and a few husbands from other Serpents were too.  
"I know Sweetheart." Alice let out a sigh, "there is some more we need to talk about, but first," she took the cake in her hand and held it towards Betty, "Happy Birthday! Make a wish."  
Betty couldn't hold back the smile as she blew out the candles, closing her eyes and wishing something.

Alice smiled, "Okay then. Your change of clothes is laying over there." She pointed at the table after she'd put the cake down, "get changed and we're off. No one will ever forget your initiation." With these words, she placed a gentle kiss on Betty's forehead.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Here's a new (extra-long) chapter, I hope you liked it!  
(Seriously it's the longest chapter I've written so far)**

 **Aaannd yes, the initiation is coming in the next chapter! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted it to be, but I think I got some pretty good ideas, so stay curious.**

 **As always, I don't know when I will update again but it will be soon, there is a lot to come.**

 **And yeah I know Alice changed completely, but I have a plan… and there is more to it than just Polly yelling at her …**

 **So okay I think I talked enough, as always please let me know what you think.**

 **Tessa.**


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 13: Initiation

Betty walked to the table and looked at the little pile of clothes. A little confused though. Although she knew what this was leading too, her mother had just said it. Not the night it had supposed to be but anyway, it finally was her time.  
In about six hours she would be a Serpent.  
Even though the sudden change in her mother's behavior was something that didn't make sense at all. And she was somehow afraid of what was to come and about what they had to talk the next day, but she shoved it away, not thinking about it right now. This would be a night of celebration.

She took the clothes and walked upstairs back into her room. No need to take a shower first since she just had one.  
First, she did her make-up and hair. Smokey eyes, dark lipstick, her hair in soft curls.  
She took her time. Everything should be perfect and that included her eyeliner. After she was satisfied with her looks she put on the clothes.  
Black ripped jeans with fishnet tights beneath it, a black shirt with a deep neck, which was filled with a see-through fabric. And above a flannel. Betty knew she wouldn't get a jacket for the ride. It was tradition to take the midnight road trip without a jacket.

"Betty are you ready? It's time." Alice shouted from downstairs after two hours. She had given Betty more than enough time. The others were already waiting for them. It was still early evening, nowhere near midnight, but as Alice had said. Betty's initiation would be different than all the others. And that included the "midnight" road trip not to be at midnight, as it normally would be.  
"Just a minute," Betty shouted back. Reapplying the lipstick and standing in front of the mirror for a few moments, taking in her appearance.  
She looked good.  
More than good. Perfect for her initiation. She kind of hated to admit it, she hated that word. _Perfect_. Nothing was perfect. But this was, perfectly imperfect in the right way.

She had texted Jughead quickly after the talk with her mother, to let him know everything was alright and they would talk on Monday. She was still relieved that he had found her at Sweet Water River. He of all people. And that on time.

Betty didn't know what had been going on with her as she had been about to go swimming in Sweet Water River. Or maybe she did and just didn't want to admit to herself why she had wanted to do that. She was happy though, that he had stopped her. Not daring to imagine what would've happened if he hadn't been there.

Alice waited at the end of the stairs for Betty, clad in her Serpent jacket.  
"Oh, darling you look perfect."  
Betty smiled at her mother and caught her keys, Alice had thrown towards her.  
Alice smiled proudly back.  
"Mum," Betty started, "You said there is more we need to talk about?"  
Alice nodded at this, "Not today. We can talk about that tomorrow."  
Betty furrowed her brows slightly but agreed, "Okay." Both women didn't want to ruin this night. It should be carefree and without any negative thoughts clouding their minds.

"Then let's go. The others are waiting." Alice exclaimed.  
"One last question, isn't it a bit early for the "midnight" road trip?" Betty asked, making quotation signs while saying "midnight".  
Alice let out a chuckle, "Just you wait."

Both women took their helmets and went outside. As she stepped out of the door Betty froze, there in front of her house stood not only Snake, the other leader of the Serpent with the seconds in command Lin and Don. But also, the young Serpents, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin. All leaning against their bikes.  
"Surprise," Alice said softly as she wrapped her arm around Betty and walked down the front stairs with her.  
"Are we ready to initiate our newest member?" Snake asked with a huge grin.  
The other Serpents cheered, and Betty couldn't hold back the smile spreading on her face. This was how it was supposed to be. Or maybe even better.

Everyone got on their bikes and put on the helmets. Betty knew she was the first to start and she needed to lead the way, to drive the traditional route of the midnight road trip. It went through the whole Southside (at least the Serpent territory) and a few parts of the Northside because there were also a few important places within the Serpent history.

Betty drove off, the others following her. She knew the route by heart. But what she hadn't expected was that at every important place a few Serpents waited with their bikes to join them. This normally wasn't part of the midnight road trip.  
Okay, normally not even the young Serpents were part of it.  
In the end, the whole gang was driving behind Betty. Alice drove proudly beside her daughter.  
Betty smiled the whole time. She couldn't believe her dream finally came true. This was her night. Sure, it should have been the night before, but right now she didn't care anymore. She was happy it was finally her time.

The whole gang arrived at the Whyte Wyrm. They parked their bikes and everyone except Betty, Alice and Snake made their way inside.  
Betty waited for further instructions. Although she knew what was supposed to come next. She had witnessed enough initiations. But hers seemed to be a bit different. And just because she knew what was going to happen it didn't mean she had the right to just do it. There were rules after all.  
Alice looked at her, "Are you ready, Sweetheart?"  
Betty nodded confidently. Snake gave her a smile and he and Alice each laid a hand on Betty's shoulders guiding her inside.

The gang had gathered around a terrarium which was set in the middle of the room. There was a corridor left for the three to enter and walk directly to it.  
They stopped in front of it. Betty was slightly confused as she didn't see a knife in the terrarium. Usually, she would have needed to take it out, trying not to get bitten by the snake. Though it didn't matter if she got bitten. She just had to show that she was fearless enough to take it. Not flinch when the snake moved or attacked her.  
"Everyone listens," Snake started, his hand still resting on Betty's shoulder, "As you all know today is the sixteenth birthday of our Betty. And yes, she should've been initiated yesterday but…" he paused a moment, "there were some complications. As we already told you. Which was the reason for the mass midnight road trip and it not being at midnight."  
The last part earned him a few laughs.  
Betty looked around, everyone looked at her with a smile. She was a little nervous, but all the smiles gave her strength. This was where she belonged, this was her family.  
"Being who she is, our little Serpent Princess," Snake smiled proudly at Betty before looking again at the crowd, "She needs to get her crown ring out of the terrarium."  
Betty gasped. Now she could see the dark silver ring laying on the ground. That would be no problem, a knife might be bigger but, in the end, it wouldn't make that much of a difference. The only thing was, that the ring was laying slightly under the snake's belly. So, there was no way not to disturb the snake.

Betty took a deep breath and took the last step, looking inside the terrarium from above.  
The room grew silent as everyone was watching her.  
Betty's arm shot forward inside it, she grabbed the ring just as the snake turned towards her hand and opened her mouth, fangs showing, ready to bite her. Betty let out a short chuckle before tapping the snakes head once with her finger and retrieving the ring without incident.  
Her action earned her a few laughs from the others. She turned around, grinning with the ring in her hand.

Alice and Snake smiled proudly at her. Alice made a step forward and took the ring from her daughter, "With this ring, we mark you as our princess. You are the leader of the young Serpents," Alice looked a moment over at the young Serpents, standing in the first row to support Betty. Betty smiled at them before her and her mother turned their focus back to each other.  
"With this, you promise to obey our rules, to stay true and loyal." Betty nodded at her mother's words and Alice slipped the ring on Betty's right middle finger.  
The whole gang cheered.

But it wasn't over. Snake wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulders and walked with her a little further in the middle.  
"That means there's only one thing left," he yelled in the round. With his words, Toni approached them, a tray in her hand. On it stood a small cocktail glass with a green and yellow drink in it, besides that stood a shot glass, filled with a dark red liquid.  
The _blood venoms_.  
The last part of her initiation.  
Betty took both, looking around before downing the shot and the cocktail afterward.  
She placed the empty glasses back on the tray. Toni beamed at her and the others cheered her name, as Betty licked the rest of liquid from her lips. It did taste surprisingly not as bad as expected. And she felt the light tingling of the venom in her system. Of course, it wasn't deadly, the doses were too small and there was an antidote in the cocktail to neutralize the venom in the blood.  
Betty smiled and looked at Snake, who already held a leather jacket in his hands.  
"To our new princess." He shouted giving Betty the jacket. She took it, swung it over her shoulder, inserting her arms into the sleeves.  
Oh, it felt good! Like something had been missing and she finally found it. The jacket fits like a glove. It was made for her. Heavy and cold. The huge Serpent logo on the back. The two-headed Snake in S shape. The patch representing her status and authority within the group.

The gang cheered her name as Alice came to stand next to Betty and Snake, also a tray in her hands. This time three Tequila shots. They took one each, clinked their glasses and downed them.  
With that, it was over. Betty was officially not only a Serpent but the _Serpent princess_.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Alice pulled Betty in a bone-crushing hug. Betty hugged her mother back. Though the whole behavior still confused her slightly and she was curious what, besides Polly had brought this change of mind. But she was happy. For now. She had no idea what her mother had to talk to her about, but that could wait. Nothing would ruin this night.  
Alice let go of Betty after a few moments, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You will receive your tattoo tomorrow. But for now, I think I'll make room for the others." She gave Betty a wink and left with Snake.

The next bone-crushing hug Betty received was from Toni. Who was a lot stronger than her small figure let show.  
"Oh, Babe. Finally. That was amazing." The small girl squeaked out.  
Betty smiled and hugged her back.  
After Toni waited Sweet Pea as well as Fangs and Joaquin to congratulate her. And most importantly to welcome her as their leader.  
She more or less already had been. They all had known who she was since they all grew up in this life. She had always been the Serpent princess, it was her legacy. But now it was official.  
"So, Boss… what are your orders?" Fangs asked teasingly.  
Betty snickered, "Don't you dare keep calling me that."  
The others laughed as they went to the bar. They all got a beer and made their way to claim their corner again. It was normal at the Whyte Wyrm that the teens got alcohol, though they still were underaged. The rule within the Serpents was, better to drink with the adults than somewhere in the shadows. A controlled freedom if you like to put it that way.  
Betty was stopped a few times on her way by older Serpents who congratulated her.

"To our Princess." Sweet Pea exclaimed as the young Serpents all raised their bottles to clink them. Betty smiled at them. As lousy as this weekend had started, it was becoming perfect.  
"So tell us. What made your mum change her mind?" Toni asked the blonde.  
"Yeah, after yesterday we thought…" Joaquin started, "but then came the call for the plan of tonight just two hours before it started."  
Betty chuckled slightly, she liked the thought that her mother had made that effort in just two hours, to make things right.  
"Well…" Betty started, taking a sip of her beer, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think a huge part played the fact that Polly called and yelled at her."  
"What?!" came from Fangs and Joaquin in unison.  
"So, after she talked to you … she called your mum and yelled at her?" Toni asked for clarification.  
"Yup." Betty said, popping the "p".  
"That means Polly stole our chance to yell at your mum ourselves?" Toni continued.  
Betty nodded laughing.  
The other young Serpents shook their heads and laughed too.  
"She always had a temper." Sweet Pea snickered. Betty just nodded in agreement.  
The others didn't ask more questions about Polly. Knowing it wasn't their place and most importantly it didn't matter, especially not tonight.

They continued to chat and spend the night at the Wyrm. After all that crap the weekend was finally becoming what it should've been from the beginning.

Betty was happy. She had her friends, her family. And her jacket.

* * *

 **Finally! Betty's a Serpent! Yay.**

 **So let me know what you think about the initiation and the tasks I choose. I put a lot of thinking in it that's why it took some time. But I'm satisfied with it, I think it's a good fit for the story.**

 **Aaaand I've got a new story (Riverdale College AU). I actually posted it like more than a week ago, but I haven't updated this story since, so I thought I'll tell you guys for those who haven't seen it.  
The other is quite different so go check it out.**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **Tessa.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad news

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 14 – Bad news

Betty woke up from the smell of pancakes filling the house. It was Sunday morning. Slowly she opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her face as she remembered the last night. She was finally a Serpent!

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table, it read 12 o'clock.

Yawing she got up and put on her dressing gown before heading down to the kitchen. Her mother was already dressed, standing at the stove and making pancakes."Good morning." She smiled over her shoulder at Betty.Betty returned the smile, "Morning.""You slept well?" Alice asked."Yeah I did, what about you?" Betty asked her mother as she got herself a cup of coffee."Mhm." Alice nodded, "Breakfast is nearly finished. And Sina will be over at three for your tattoo."Betty's smile grew wider.

The last missing part. Her tattoo.

After Alice made the last pancake, mother and daughter sat down on the table to eat."Mum?" Betty asked after a while."Yes?" Alice looked at her daughter. Guessing what was coming and preparing herself for that talk. She didn't want to burden Betty with this stuff, but she knew Betty had a right to know."Yesterday you said we need to talk." Betty looked at her mother with her big green eyes.

Alice let out a sigh before she started to speak, her voice was quiet, "Yes… I thought I could avoid it, but you deserve to know." She took a deep breath before she looked Betty in the eyes, "Your father… he … he tried to sabotage your initiation… or better say …he tried to avert it."Betty's mouth fell open, but before she could say anything her mother continued, "he … he kept saying he wanted a better life for you than a gang life…" Alice's voice trailed off and her eyes had gotten glossy while she was talking. Betty could see that her mother was hurt by the behavior of her husband.

"Mum." Betty reached for her mother's hand, trying to comfort her. She couldn't understand her father. He had always known Betty would follow her mother's footsteps. You might say she had been raised into this in some way, though it had been her own decision to follow her mother's path. To become a Serpent. She had chosen the leather jacket a long time ago.Betty always had persisted in coming to the Whyte Wyrm. She liked it there. Getting to know the other Serpents and she had chosen the other young Serpents as her friends herself. She had always wanted it, it was her legacy. And to now hear her father had wanted to take that away from her broke her heart.

Alice squeezed her hand gently. She could see the confusion and shock in her daughter's eyes. And she had reacted the same way as Hal finally had revealed his intentions to her.Alice Cooper was a strong woman, she had to be. It was some of the side effects of being the leader of a biker gang and growing up in the Southside of Riverdale.But seeing her husband doing the stuff he did in the past months and hearing him saying some pretty cruel stuff had disturbed her to the point she acted out and became cruel to her daughters herself. That was what she regretted the most. She never had the intention to hurt her daughters, but she had. In Polly's case probably to the point of no return. Although after they had talked yesterday she had some hope to do better and to make things right.

"And I'm sorry for my behavior lately. Especially how I reacted when I found the picture and I know I had no right to look through your stuff…" her voice getting quieter until the last part was only a whisper, "but your father … he kept pushing and telling me it was my fault and I believe it is. I've been horrible to Polly. No wonder she left."

"Oh, mum." Betty stood up and hugged her mother, holding her close, "You're right it wasn't alright to go through my stuff but it's okay … and about Polly … I …" but before Betty could continue Alice interrupted her, "Don't apologize for anything you've done, you've been a good sister."Betty just nodded. Holding her mother whose tears were now falling down her cheeks.

Betty sat back down, taking her mother's hand again. Alice needed a few moments before she could continue to talk, "I know about the pregnancy… I knew right after Polly knew, a mother's instinct I guess...," she shrugged slightly, "But so did your father. I'm still not sure how he found out, but he wanted to send Polly away, to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy or," Alice took another deep breath, "he wanted to pay for an abortion. I told him that neither is the right solution and the latter isn't our call to make. Not after we haven't been around for you girls lately."Alice was still holding onto Betty's hand like her life depended on it. Betty was shocked how far her father would've gone. Yes, she and Polly had talked about the option of an abortion, but it wasn't an option for Polly. She wanted to keep the baby (or babies) and so did Jason.

"I think Polly somehow heard us talking about her and the solutions or suggestions your father had. But before I could talk to her she was gone." A new wave of tears ran down Alice' cheeks."But why is dad acting like this?" Betty didn't understand how her father could be like that. And even think about the fact that Polly might had want it, but to be honest Hal Cooper hadn't most likely thought about anyone but himself and his reputation.She had been one of the first to know about the pregnancy. And even if Polly was scared she never would want an abortion."I … I think he's having an affair." Alice whispered, not trusting her voice to get louder. That was the detail she had wanted to keep from her daughters the most, but she had realized she had no right to do so and it probably was the best if Betty knew. And she was going to tell Polly too. Especially if it came to a divorce which seemed not that unrealistic at this point. She had thrown Hal out of the house after all. It had been yesterday morning after Alice discovered Betty hadn't come home the night before and she found some of the weed they had, gone."What?!" Betty couldn't believe it. And didn't see the connection to her father's behavior towards his family, but somehow it kind of made sense. Hal Cooper always had been a difficult personality with a twisted mind. So maybe he was blaming his family for something and that's why he was acting like he did.Alice just nodded, squeezing Betty's hand tighter."I'm so sorry mum.""No, no I'm the one who's sorry. I should've talked to you sooner. You've done nothing wrong."They hugged again. It felt good to have this open talk. For both women. They'd needed it. After all the mess of the past months. If they would've had a talk like this earlier a lot of this mess could've been avoided

"Okay now you should get ready before Sina knocks on the door and you're still in your pyjamas." Alice tried to lighten the mood.At this Betty started to laugh. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to change. Still deep in her thoughts about all the stuff her mother had just told her.

A little while later Sina and Betty sat in the kitchen. The tattoo machine buzzing as Betty got her Serpent tattoo. On her left shoulder blade. Just like her mother. That too was a family thing.It was common within the Serpents. The same way as the jackets were passed down through generations, the place of the tattoo had somehow also a family symbol to it. Though everyone was free to choose where they wanted the tattoo, the family wasn't binding them to a body part.Betty was smiling the whole time, despite the pain. It was the last piece of the puzzle.

On Monday morning Betty came downstairs for breakfast before she was heading to school. She had chosen her outfit carefully. Dark jeans with a simple dark red shirt, that hung low on one shoulder and to top it off her Serpent jacket."I'm sorry sweetheart but you can't go to school like that," Alice said as Betty entered the kitchen."Why?" Betty looked down at herself, not sure what could be wrong with her outfit."You need to wear another jacket. I'm sorry but the principal won't allow you to school with the Serpent jacket. He made that very clear when I brought them your transition papers before the school year started.""What? That's not fair." Betty exclaimed shocked. Though she wasn't really surprised. It was the Northside after all.Alice nodded with a sigh, "I know. But it's the rule and it probably will make your school days easier if not all the other pupils know…""Fine…" Betty huffed out, "I'll change after breakfast."

After breakfast, Betty drove to school. On her motorbike. Alice had nothing against it and it was easier than driving Betty to school and picking her up again every day.Betty had changed into a simple leather jacket, one without the snake. But she had her Serpent jacket with her. Joaquin would meet her after school and then there was no one stopping her from wearing that jacket.After all that had happened, she needed some time with her best friend. Just like Toni and the others, Betty knew Joaquin her whole life, but besides Toni, he was her closest friend. And besides that, Toni had a hot date today after school, so there was no room for some girl time.

In her free period before lunch, Betty made her way to the Blue and Gold office. She was hoping to meet Jughead there. They needed to talk. She had a few things to explain to him and she wanted to show him her tattoo.

She got lucky. As Betty entered the office he was sitting behind his desk, typing away. A smile graced her face as she closed the door behind her.The sound made Jughead look up from his work."Betts." He said with a smile as she sat down next to him."Hey, Juggie. What are you working on?""Oh, just a story about this art project Mrs. White does with some students.""Those strange sculptures?""Yeah." He laughed.Betty giggled, but got serious again, "I owe you an explanation for the weekend. And I need to thank you again for what you did for me."Jughead waved her thanks away, "I'm glad I found you. But what were you doing there? I mean besides getting high?"At this Betty chuckled, "I…" she let out a sigh, "I needed to get away from home. My parents or better say my father refused me my initiation, which he had no right to. And I was angry and sad …" she trailed of."I'm sorry. Betty." Jug looked at her and grabbed her hand before thinking twice. He wanted to comfort her."Thanks." She gave him a little smile."But you texted your initiation is back on?" He asked after a moment, remembering the text Betty had wrote him Saturday afternoon."Yes." Betty nodded, and her smile grew wider.

Before he could ask anything more, she freed her hand and turned slightly on the chair while taking of her jacket.Jughead watched her confused, but his confusion faded as he saw what she was showing him. There was the two headed, S shaped snake adorning her left shoulder blade."You're a Serpent." He smiled at her.Betty faced him again, "Yes. Mum made up for it on Saturday night and it was amazing." Her eyes were sparkling as she remembered the evening.Jughead watched her with a smile. "I guess congratulations?" he somehow asked, not sure what exactly to say.Betty nodded, "Thanks Juggie."Still smiling at Betty he raised his hand to place the strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear again. Still smiling he left his hand on her cheek. And before both of them realized it they were moving closer. Eager to close the gap between them.

Their lips touching, softly, tentative at first but both grew bolder. Slowly opening their mouths and tasting the other. Their tongues battling softly against each other.Without breaking the kiss, they moved closer, eager to feel more of the other. Jughead pulled Betty on his lap and she obligated quickly. Their mouths never leaving each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated, but here it is. I hope you like it.**

 **And just you know, there will be coming more but the next parts I need to write are a little boring, kind of. So, I'm dreading to write them, but I will, I just can't tell you how long it will take for me till my next update. But the story is far from over.**

 **And yes, I don't like Hal Cooper at all …**

 **Oh, and let me know what you think :)**

 **Tessa.**


	15. Chapter 15: I knew I know him

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 15 – I knew I know him

The ringing school bell, signaling it was lunch break interrupted their kiss. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Betty still on Jugheads lap, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Juggie?" Betty asked while trying to catch her breath.  
"Hm?" he had his eyes still closed. Though he had an idea what she might say.  
"What … what is this between us?"  
"I don't know…" he said honestly. That was the answer Betty was afraid of. But before she could say anything he continued, "how about we find out over dinner?"  
At this Betty pulled away slightly, looking him in the eyes after he opened them. "Are you asking me out?"  
"I guess I am," Jughead stated with a small grin, but his eyes showed his vulnerability. He was afraid she might say no. After all, all this was new for him.  
A big smile spread on Bettys face. "I'd love that."  
He smiled relieved, "Tomorrow?"  
"I'm free."  
He kept smiling at her, pecking her still swollen lips before looking at the clock. "We should get to lunch, before the others come searching for us."  
Betty giggled, "Yeah." She got off his lap and put her jacket back on.

They got their bags and made their way outside the office and towards the cafeteria.  
"I'm surprised you're wearing a "normal" leather jacket." He said, with a short look on her back.  
Betty let out a huffed laugh, that sounded a little bit frustrated, "Yeah. Apparently, I wouldn't be allowed in school with the Serpent logo adorning my back." She shook her head but shrugged.  
"Oh wow. That's so typical Northside."  
Betty nodded.

They pushed open the cafeteria doors. Not even two steps inside it they heard Veronica call them over. Waving at them. She had spotted them right as they entered, waiting for them. And she was curious what was happening between them. Veronica always had been a curious girl. Especially when it came to relationships.  
"Hey guys." She said as Betty and Jughead sat down.  
"Hey." Betty smiled at her, Jug just nodded.  
The raven-haired girl eyed them closely, "What have you two been up to the past period?" she asked.  
"Just working on a story for the Blue and Gold." Jughead answered casually.  
"Aha." Veronica kept looking at them scrutinizing.

But before she could say any more Archie sat down next to her and distracted her, "Hey Ronnie.".  
"Archiekins." She beamed at him. Surprisingly for herself, she really liked the red-haired boy. He was so kind and genuine. Totally different from what she was used to from New York.  
Kevin, who was sitting on the other side of Veronica got up and declared he was going to get his lunch. Betty quickly followed him. Happy for an easy way out of Veronica's scrutinizing look.

As they came back Veronica was engaged in a conversation with Archie. Betty kept talking to Kevin and Jughead. It was a much quieter lunch at Riverdale High than at Southside High. Betty really enjoyed that. But honestly, she already liked Riverdale High much better than Southside High. She only missed Toni, Joaquin and the others.

The bell rang. Finally, the day was over. Classes had gone by dreadful slow. And Betty couldn't really stay focused after what had happened this morning in the Blue and Gold office. Her thoughts kept drifting back. And it seems like she wasn't alone with it. During the English class she had together with Jughead she caught him glancing over at her with a little smirk on his face.

Betty was standing at her locker, to get her stuff when Kevin walked up to her.  
"So, is my eyesight betraying me or are you and Jughead…?" he asked, leaning at the lockers next to her with raised eyebrows.  
"What?" Betty looked caught up to him. She had still been in her own thoughts, not realizing him approaching her. And yes, her thoughts have been about a certain beanie wearing boy. But Kevin didn't need to know that.  
A huge smile spread on Kevin's face. "I knew it! You two coming to lunch all flustered it wasn't hard to put together."  
"I … " Betty closed her locker and looked Kevin in the eyes, "honestly don't know what to say." She tried to play it cool, but she was slightly blushing and tried to hold back a giddy smile.  
"So I'm right you two are…?"  
Betty looked around as they started to walk towards the school doors, "We don't know what we are," she confessed, "but…" a smile spread on her face and her eyes started to sparkle, "he asked me out. We have a date tomorrow."  
"Oh yes. And I guess I'm the only one to know yet?"  
Betty nodded.

They left the school and stood on the steps in the sunlight as Kevin laid one hand on Betty's shoulder, "I'm glad you're trusting your new gay best friend with that information."  
Betty started to laugh, "Well actually, I have to break to you that he is my gay best friend." She said while pointing towards Joaquin who was leaning on his bike, parking next to Betty's bike.  
"What? I'm not…" Kevin played hurt, with one hand over his heart before he looked over at Joaquin and stopped in the middle of his sentences.  
"Kevin?" Betty looked at her frozen friend. Who was staring at her best friend.  
"Kev?!" she waved and snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"W..What?" he looked back to her, she was now giggling about his reaction. Especially as he started to blush deep red.  
The giggling turned into a smirk as she saw Joaquin bluntly checking out Kevin too. He had a sexy smirk on his face. Betty had to admit it was sexy and that about her best friend since childhood.  
"Come on, I'll introduce you." She said while linking her arm with Kevin's and pulling him with her towards the parking lot, giving him no chance than to follow her.  
"What? No. I mean …" Kevin started to stutter but shut his mouth as they got nearer the motorbikes where Joaquin was standing.

Betty giggled again, tightened her grip and guided her stuttering friend towards her best friend.  
"Hey Quin." She greeted him with a big smile.  
Joaquin stopped checking out Kevin for a second to give her a genuinely warm smile.  
"This is a friend of mine. Kevin. Kevin this is my best friend Joaquin." She introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you," Joaquin said, extending his hand towards Kevin. Betty had let go of Kevin's arm to change her jacket.  
Kevin took Joaquin's hand and shook it, "You too." He smiled a little insecure, before asking, "you and Betty know each other long?"  
Joaquin nodded, "our parents are friends." He said with a little gesture towards the leather jacket he was wearing.  
Kevin nodded in understanding, of course, that guy was a Serpent.

"Damn Betty. Sina did a pretty nice job." Joaquin commented at Betty, who was standing with the back towards them only in her shirt.  
She looked over at him, "Doesn't she always?" she asked jokingly. At this, he laughed.  
Kevin looked over at the blonde to see what the other boy was talking about and saw the Serpent tattoo just as Betty shrugged on her Serpent jacket.  
Betty, who saw Kevin look at her jacket looked at him with a little insecurity in her expression. But Kevin caught himself and smiled at her. The jacket doesn't change her personality he told himself.

"Ready to go Boss?" Joaquin asked her jokingly.  
Betty rolled her eyes and got on her bike. Not bothering to react more to his comment.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kevin said watching her.  
"Yes. Oh and Kev, please no word to anyone."  
For a moment Kevin looked confused, gestured to the jacket and raised an eyebrow in question but Betty shook her head at his silent question. She didn't mean that.  
Kevin needed a second before he remembered what they had been talking about before and he nodded.  
"It was nice meeting you," Joaquin said before putting on his helmet.  
"You too." Kevin gave him a shy smile.  
Betty watched the guys as she started her bike. With a last nod towards Kevin, she and Joaquin drove off.  
Kevin let out a sigh and looked after Joaquin. Why had this hot and apparently gay guy to be a Serpent? And why was he the son of the town's sheriff, who had the same opinion about the Southside and especially the Serpents as the rest of the Northside.

Betty and Joaquin decided against staying at Pop's and just got some food and milkshakes to go before they headed to the trailer park.  
Betty had gotten her family's old trailer. You could call it the future headquarter for the young Serpents. Sometimes it was better to have someplace besides the Whyte Wyrm. Alice remembered that from when she was Betty's age and had given Betty the key as another initiation present. It just needed to get cleaned up.

They parked their bikes in front of the trailer.  
"So that's it?" Joaquin asked.  
"Yep. That's it." Betty nodded and walked up the stairs. Getting a key out of her pocket. "Mum said it takes some work. But it should have everything we need. And apparently, it also has a bedroom with a bed if one of us needs a safe haven away from home."  
"Or a place for something else..." Joaquin smirked.  
Betty let out a short laugh, "I'm sure the sheriffs' son will appreciate it."  
He just looked at her. But a cheeky smile was playing on his lips.

Betty opened the door and turned on the light after she took a step inside.  
Joaquin followed her.  
"Pretty dusty and a lot of stuff…" the blonde looked around.

A lot of stuff was an understatement. Half of the room was full of furniture and boxes. You couldn't even access every part of the trailer.

"First we eat and then we got a lot to do." Joaquin was standing next to her looking around.  
Betty nodded, and they got their food and sat down at the front stairs to eat.  
"What's the secret your handsome friend is not allowed to talk about?" he asked her after a little.  
"Hm?" Betty looked confused at him.  
"Kevin. You said he shouldn't say a word to anyone. No word about what?"  
"Oh…" Betty blushed, "uhm… there …."  
"Yes?"  
"There might be this boy…" she trailed off.  
He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.  
"His name is Jughead."  
"And you like him?"  
She just nodded.  
"Does he like you?"  
"I think so… I mean we …" she blushed and stopped talking.  
"You did what? You made out?"  
Betty blushed deeper and nodded.  
A smile spread on the boy's face.  
"And are you two going out or does he just want to snog the hot Serpent Princess?"  
Betty nearly choked on her milkshake. "Quin!"  
"What?! It's a reasonable question."  
Betty shook her head and punched him playful against the shoulder. "But to answer your question, yes we have a date tomorrow."  
Satisfied with her answer Joaquin just smiled and finished eating his burger.

They spend the next hours cleaning and getting an overview of all the stuff in the trailer. It was a lot. And the sun started to set as Joaquin called Betty from the other side of the trailer, "Betty! Look what I found."  
"What is it?" Betty asked curiously as she crossed the room. She had been looking through a few boxes herself.  
Joaquin held up an old photo album. It was Alice's.  
Betty looked at the first picture of her mother. "She's around our age at this…"  
"You look a lot like her." He said. Of course, he already knew that. All the older Serpents have been telling Betty that for years now. Just like they were telling him he looked like his dad.

"I know." Betty smiled and turned the page.  
She froze.  
There were two picture she knew. Her mother had the same.  
On them, there was her mother with a man the same age. Both wearing Serpent jackets.  
One picture of their backs, both looking over their shoulders, proud showing the Serpent emblem. The other arm in arm.  
But it wasn't her father. Of course not, her father wasn't a Serpent.

"Betty? What is it?" Joaquin pulled her out of her thoughts.  
"The man…" she looked up at her best friend, "That's Jugheads dad… I knew I know him…"

* * *

 **Way Update!**

 **I finally managed to continue writing. And I'm sorry I've got you waiting for so long, I know how annoying it is to wait so long for the next chapter. But I can't promise you the next update will be sooner, I'm not sure when I will have time to write more, but as I said at my other Riverdale AU I won't abandon the story, I have too many plans for it.**

 **So please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Tessa.**


End file.
